Tale of Dimensional Heroes
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: A old legend, a prophecy revealed. Mike Smith, energy user and hero of Total Drama. Mike has to deal with things that appear in his life that start with a girl that comes to his world, Diamond Aozora. Can the worlds be saved from Necrolander? Will Mike be able to fulfill the prophecy of will it all crash down on himself with the big prophecy to complete?
1. Heroic Beginning

**Shinx: Here's the new story Diamond's Tale! It's the most giant crossover yet! You can send in some recommendations for who you think should be in the show!**

**Kisu: Shout out to _That one Mudkip and Totaldramafan102 _for helping out with the list! **

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except for Necrolander, Kenji, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Diamond's POV<strong>

"Hey there, my name's Diamond Aozora, well AKA Puelor, Trinity, Crystal, Chien, and Sora. Or mostly known as SSG or Shape Shifter Girl. You see I'm a super hero and I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I go to school, get an education, and stop bag guys from taking over my world. Yeah, there are more worlds than one but only I know about it. This is the day that my life turned upside down from my worst enemy ever, Necrolander…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hey Diamond! Look out!" A boy with flame red hair and grey eyes called out and tackled Diamond out of the way from the flying roof. Diamond looked up and saw Necrolander jumping out of a building with a rainbow orb. He put it in the hole in his white suit and it became black.

"I got to go and get my cousin! He'll want some pictures of this!" Diamond stuttered out and ran into a nearby alleyway and her eyes flashed orange and she gained cat ears and a dragon tail. She gained wings and tackled Necrolander to the ground. He pushed her off and laughed.

"You don't know what the power of the fallen heroes contains! I can rule the universe with this power in my control!" Necrolander laughed and SSG (Diamond) growled. Her eyes became purple and she punched the orb. It gained a crack and the two were consumed in light but the orb's contents went into Diamond and the orb glowed a faint black.

"Damn you! This may not be fully operational but maybe from some other allies I can make this work once again. But to deal with you." Necrolander said and gray stuff came towards her. But with the orb powering the attack the world slowly was covered up with the darkness. Everything began to freeze except for the Necrolander but as Diamond was about to get hit someone pushed her out of the way.

She looked at Kenji in shock and he laughed and flashed her one last smile as he was covered by the grey. Time was stopped around the world Diamond inhabited as the darkness surrounded her and she had put power into her hand. Her fingernails turned white and she clawed at the air. A portal appeared and she jumped in at the last minute before the grey could reach her. She was floating in the middle of time and space. She was unconscious and landed on a tree soon after.

"Hey?! Are you ok?!" A voice called up to her as everything turned black for Diamond. Her ears, tail and wings were already gone as the boy climbed the tree.

"Hey Mike, who's up there?" Another boy called from the bottom as Mike shrugged back.

"I don't know but she got here somehow. I'll get her down but you got to get Chris or Chef so we can figure this out with the others, ok Cameron?" Mike said and Cameron nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Okay this may be short but a great beginning, right?<strong>

**Soul: I'm not so sure about it.  
>Odd hits him in the head.<strong>

**Mike: Review or PM!**

**Diamond: Also send in some OC's and ideas for where Diamond should go next!**


	2. The Meeting

**Shinx: Here's the second part of Diamond's Tale for the first chapter!**

**Kisu: Shout out to _Totaldramafan102, ZokeForever101, That one Mudkip, and the unknown uploader!_**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Necrolander, Emerald, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn it! Why can't I bring you back?! We used to be friends but now you severed our bond. How could you?' <em>A fuzzy Diamond yelled out to her friend and the other chuckled.

'_I did it for power! I need to avenge my family and by killing you this will show I'm the strongest and that I can defeat HIM!' _The faded out figure shouted and ran to Diamond with black and white electricity sparking off their right hand. Diamond took off with a rainbow orb in her left hand.

'_DAIYAMONDO!'_

'_EMERALD!'_

The two attacks clashed and formed a pure grey light. Inside Diamond and the now named Emerald shake hands and the orb becomes white…

* * *

><p>Diamond gasped as she sat up on a bed and started to struggle form the hands holding her back.<p>

"Calm down girly!" Chef Hatchet said and Diamond took deep breaths and sighed.

"Ok, now who are you and how did you get to the Playa de Losers?" The one and only Chris McLean questioned as Diamond looked at him with a curious glance.

'_Diamond, this is the world of Total Drama. The worlds are collapsing so you better get out of here quickly!' _Her personality Puelor hissed out inside Diamond's mind and she sighed.

"I'm Diamond Aozora and I don't remember what happened." Diamond said and faked amnesia. Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'll have my interns show you around until the next boat that comes here comes to us. Then you're going to leave on it." Chris said and Diamond soon followed an intern out of the medical room. She looked around curiously. Mike and Cameron ran up to her with Zoey.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who was in the tree?" Cameron asked and Diamond nodded.

"Yeah, my names Diamond Aozora by the way." Diamond said.

"Well I'm Mike, this is Cameron, and that's my girlfriend Zoey." Mike introduced them and soon enough everyone heard a scream coming from outside. They all ran out to see half the sky covered in grey and Owen frozen in mid-scream.

"Big O? Are you ok?" Izzy asked in worry and tried to run over to him but soon she was frozen also. Diamond gulped as she looked at her hand which glowed a faint white.

'_I guess we got to be the hero once again.' _Another persona called Chien spoke to her through her thoughts and Diamond agreed.

"Okay, we just have to stay away from the grey stuff and we'll be fine." Geoff said and soon he and Bridgette were frozen also. The cast began to panic and ran into the building. Diamond grabbed onto Mike and soon caught up with him, Zoey and Cameron at the other side of the building.

"Noah! Cody! Dawn! Over here!" Zoey called out and the three ran over to him.

"What is that stuff?!" Cody yelled and Diamond looked at the gray slowly closing in on them.

"It's the power of the Necrolander. Now follow me!" Diamond shouted and used her powers to make a rift through time. The others except for Dawn looked at her in shock but soon went into the portal anyways. Diamond was the last one in as the whole world froze altogether.

* * *

><p>"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Mike yelled out as the seven arrived in a cavern. Diamond laughed nervously as the others looked at her with shocked faces.<p>

"Well, I'm a superhero called SSG. I have MPD and I have the power to shape shift almost anything. I just saved you from being frozen in time." Diamond said and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that." Noah said and Diamond walked off and went under a waterfall. The others followed suit and soon saw doors on the walls and Diamond walked into one. The others followed and soon someone flew right into Diamond's face.

"Hey Diamond! Haven't seen you in a while." Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls said and Diamond smiled. Buttercup looked at the cast and rolled her eyes.

"What do we have here? A bunch of wimps and nerds?" Buttercup asked and Blossom hit her upside the head.

"Don't be so mean like that Buttercup." Blossom said and Buttercup muttered under her breath. Soon enough Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory walked over with a potion in his hand.

"So what is going on Diamond? The powers systems in all the worlds are going off the charts!" Dexter said and Mandy (From Billy and Mandy) rolled her eyes and dragged Billy over. Ben (From Ben 10) came over with a smirk as Mandy glared at him.

"Well the Necrolander finally hatched his plot to rule the universe. Now he's freezing all the world while looking for something to help fix the orb that I broke." Diamond said and Noah looked at them all.

"Who are they?" Mandy asked and Diamond looked at the six.

"I'm Mike/ Zoey/ Cameron/ Dawn/ Noah/ and I'm Cody." The cast introduced themselves.

"Well I'm Blossom/ Buttercup/ Bubbles/ Dexter/ Billy/ Mandy/ and I'm Ben." The others introduced themselves and Billy walked off and tripped Dexter. The potion in Dexter's hand spilt all over Mike and he groaned.

"Opps that was a, untested chemical." Dexter muttered and Mike held his head in pain. He gasped and soon he looked like an old man.

"Darn kids these days! Spilling their stuff all the time and being clumsy!" Chester complained and Zoey and Cameron moaned.

"Looks like Mike's personalities are back." Cameron said and Mike gained control. Zoey told Mike what happened and he sighed.

"Well at least they're back. Maybe I can finally make peace with Mal." Mike muttered under his breath as Diamond and Dexter walked off.

"So what's the plan?" Dexter asked and Diamond looked at her left hand that glowed white.

"I'm going to go save the others from other worlds before they freeze. Maybe we can all team up together and put an end to the Necrolander once and for all." Diamond said and slashed at the air. Dexter saluted her but soon Mandy smirked and pushed Mike right into Diamond. They both fell into the portal and it closed. Zoey glared right at Mandy while Blossom clapped her hands together and gained their attention.

"Okay guys, we need to go see if we can save people from our world before they freeze up." Blossom said and Ben went into his world using Dexter's teleporter.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Well there's chapter two<strong>

**Diamond: Can you guess the fun fact that included me in this chapter?**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	3. Code Lyoko

**Shinx: I'm back with only one update today. Bad weather equals my mom freaking out and telling us to get prepared.**

**Mike: _shinxshinx1595 _doesn't own ANYTHING except for Necrolander, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: A really huge shoutout to _Totaldramafan102!_ That's for helping write out some of the chapter.**

**Odd: Hey, anybody can PM an episode for how they wish the chapter of Diamond's Tale to go out with their favorite show!**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Mandy push Mike and Diamond through the portal, they soon find themselves…<p>

THUD!

"Oww!"

They find themselves falling and landing on their butts. They soon notice that they're in a world made of ice.

"Uh, where are we?" Mike asked as he look at his surrounding, he then notice he was wearing something else. He was now wearing a blue undershirt, a white and blue coat with long sleeves and the coat extended to his feet. He has orange goggles and white pants and has blue and white boots, his fingerless gloves were red also.

"…And why do I look like something out of a Japanese cartoon?"

"Anime is the correct term and you're right." Diamond said, she was still in her regular clothes but now have a Shinx(from Pokémon) tail and ears. "I look like something out of my favorite game. And if I have to guess, we are in Lyoko right now."

"Lyoko?" Mike asked.

"It's basically a digital universe where you get your own avatar base on your personality. There also an evil A.I. called XANA who's out to destroy the real world by using these towers." Diamond then pointed to the tower behind them, which was glowing red.

"When it's red, XANA controls them and use them to access the real world. A group of kids come here to deactivate the towers. They should be here soon and right now we are in the desert sector."

"How do you know about all this?" Mike asked in confusion.

"I study about each world. I actually know one of those people that fight XANA." Diamond said. Then her ear perked up and she turned her head to see what looks like people coming towards them.

"And it seems like we are going to meet them soon." She smirked and Mike looked at her in shock.

* * *

><p>In the real world. A boy with short blond hair and glasses was typing into the super computer for Lyoko.<p>

"Ok guys." He said "The tower shouldn't be that far away now"

"I see it Jeremy." Said a Japanese girl voice "We are coming up to the tower"

"Ok Yumi. There are no monsters so fa-" He was cut off as something appeared on the screen. "Huh? What this?"

"What is it Jeremy?" Said a different girls voice.

"According to the scan, there are two creatures guarding the tower. But they are not monsters Aelita."

"Not monster?" Said a male voice but it sounded a bit too high. "Then what are they?"

"Maybe it William with a new type of monster?" Said a new male voice.

"It could be Ulrich, but it's not William and it's not a monster." Said Jeremy. "Be careful guys."

"We're on it Einstein!" Said the first male voice once again.

* * *

><p>Back in Lyoko, Diamond and Mike can finally see what the other look like.<p>

The first girl, Aelita, had pink hair and elf ears, wearing a pink bodysuit with a blue transparent skirt.

Yumi, the Japanese girl, was also wearing a bodysuit only dark pink with flower designs on the shoulder pads.

Ulrich had a bodysuit that made him look like a samurai with dual blades.

And the last boy, Odd… was strangely in a purple cat like bodysuit with ears and a tail.

The Lyoko warriors soon see Mike and Diamond and were surprised.

"Umm, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"What going on their Aelita? What's there in front of you?" Asked Jeremy.

"Some animal girl and solider boy. Probably some enemies that XANA made." Ulrich said and pulled out his saber katanas.

"Hey! We're not enemies!" Diamond yelled and pointed at herself and Mike.

"Y-Yeah we're allies!" Mike said nervously and looked at the others in fear.

"Allies my butt!" Odd said. " You're probably minions of XANA to replace William so he could keep this stinking tower activated!"

"You idiotic cat boy!" Diamond yelled. She then used her shape shifting power and gains wings. She soon glared at Odd and flew into the sky. She grabbed Odd and started to fly off but Odd shot at her with a laser arrow that came from his gauntlet.

"Ummm," Mike said as he turned back to the group with a nervous smile. "Are we friends?"

Ulrich answered his question by trying to slice him with his sword. Luckily Mike jumps back and Ulrich missed.

"I guess not." Mike said as he dodged one of Yumi's fans and took cover behind a rock.

* * *

><p>Odd was firing laser-arrows at Diamond as she was trying to attack him with her hand, now in a form of a tiger claw, but he would use his shield to block it. Diamond soon got an idea and smirked. At that same moment, Odd got a vision. In a black and white background, he saw Diamond forming a rainbow orb in her hand, jumping into the air and trying to tackle him with it. When it ended, Diamond was doing just that, only this time, Odd dodged it.<p>

"Haha! You miss!" Odd said and glared at his so called 'enemy'.

"I won't next time, ya' know!" Diamond said

When she said that, Odd had another vision. Only this time, the vision was of him and Diamond (in her real world form) laughing. It then ended quick and Odd shook his head.

_'What was that about?'_ Odd thought to himself. He then remembered the battle and went to his fight with Diamond.

* * *

><p>With Mike, he was dodging Aelita energy spheres and Yumi's fans. One of the fans was able to cut Mike shoulder a bit and coast him some life points.<p>

"He got 90 life points left guys!" Jeremy said.

"Mike!" Diamond yelled from the distance but Mike heard her. "Stop running and start fighting."

"I would if I could! " Mike yelled back to her and hoped that she heard him. "But I don't have a weapon. All I have are these useless glo-" but he was cut off when a blue energy sphere came out of his hands and flew towards Ulrich. Before it could hit him-

"Energy field!" Aelita yelled as she sent her own attack to collide with Mike, making a small dust cloud when they collide.

"…Never mind. This can be useful." Mike said as he took a battle stance.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich yelled as he ran toward Mike at high speed. Mike barley dodge it.

"He seem to have power similar to my energy fields." Stated Aelita.

"You guys better be careful." Warned Jeremy, "Who knows what else he could do."

* * *

><p>With Diamond and Odd, Odd got another vision of him and Diamond in the real world.<p>

_'Wait, was that Diamond?'_ He thought to himself. _'Why do I keep having these visions?'_ He soon snapped out of it when Diamond tried to slice him with her claws again but he blocked it with his shield.

* * *

><p>"Super sprint!" Ulrich yelled as he tried to slice Mike.<p>

"Quick Mike!" Manitoba said in Mike mind but it repeated outside of the mind also. "Try to create a shield with your energy mate!" Mike listened and was able to block Ulrich but the shield soon shattered.

"Hi-yah!" Yelled Yumi as she throws her fan at Mike.

"Mike dodge zit!" Said Svetlana. Mike did just that but he barely dodged it.

"Attack now!" Yelled Mal.

"Rising Sun!" Mike said as he shot one of his energy sphere out.

"Energy field!" Aelita said as she counter Mike's attack.

"Mal? You're actually helping me?" Mike asked.

"Unfortunately. But it not like I have a choice." Mal said. "I just got back when that munchkin spilled that chemical on you, so I'm not going to die right now."

"Well that a start I guess.." Mike mumbled under his breath.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Said Ulrich. "And who's Mal?"

"Sorry can't explain it right now." Said Mike. "Rising Sun!"

"Triplicate!" Ulrich said as he made two copies of himself and the clones got hit instead of him. He then went to stab Mike.

_'Oh man.'_ Mike thought to himself. '_Svetlana, I could really use your skills right now.'_

Just then, Mike glowed in a pink aura and was able to dodged Ulrich attack with ease. He then gain a bow and arrow. It was blue with a pink grip. He fired the arrow and it hit Ulrich and Yumi.

"You lost 25 life points each you guys!" Jeremy warned the two as they got back up.

"Huh?" Mike asked himself. "How did I do that?"

"Svetlana giving you her abilities mate." Said Manitoba "Like after we push the reset button, only we are still here and it comes with a weapon."

"Sweet" Mike said as he fired at Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi got shot but Ulrich dodge it.

"Energy field!" Aeltia fired and landed a direct hit on Mike

"He's down to 30 life points guys." Informed Jeremy "One more hit and that should do it."

"Oh man." Complained Mike as he took cover behind an ice boulder.

"Svetlana can give Mike her abilities right?" Mal asked and Manitoba nodded "Then we should be able to give him powers too. Mike take my power!"

"No Mal." Mike said. Even though he want to make amends with Mal, he still doesn't trust him.

"Mike! Do it now!" Mal yelled.

"No!" Mike shouted back and the warriors looked at him in confusion.

Mal growled in frustration and tried to take control. But instead, Mike just glowed in a black aura. Soon Yumi glowed that same color.

"Huh?" Yumi said. Just then she was in pain as her life points dropped, while Mike was recovering his.

"Yumi! He taking your life points to replenish his!" Jeremy said in shock. Yumi was now down 30 life points while Mike now had 75.

"Hey, I feel great!" Mike said as the glow around Yumi disappeared. He soon gain a scythe in his hand, it was blue with a black grip, and got an idea.

"Hmmm." Mike said as the scythe began to glow with his blue energy. "Energy slice!" he then swung the scythe and an energy wave come out of it and hit Yumi, devirtualizing her.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said then he glared at Mike. He the use his super sprint ability and tried to attack Mike, but he was able to counter attack it.

"How is this possible?" Asked Aelita. "He shouldn't be have all these abilities, let alone weapons."

"I-I don't know Aelita." Jeremy said in surprise. "I'm still trying to figure out how and when XANA made them."

Mike stops clashing with Ulrich and took cover once again.

"Wow! He's mad." Mike said.

"And I think I know why." Mal said.

"Huh?"

"The girl you just took out was his shelia, mate." Said Manitoba "And he's not happy about it."

"Just my luck. I finally defeated one of them, but it's the girlfriend of the guy with the two giant swords." Mike complained as he dodged one of Ulrich and Aelita attack with Svetlana help.

"Yo Mike." Vito said. "You need to stop running and start attacking!"

"I'm trying but it not as easy as it looks."

"Stop talking to yourself. Super sprint!" Ulrich said as he went for Mike.

"Ya need to attack now!"

When Vito said that, Mike glowed red this time and gain a katana with a blue handle and red grip. He was able to block Ulrich attack but it send them both back.

"Ok." Mike said as he took a battle stance. "Now we're even"

* * *

><p>With Diamond and Odd. Diamond was at 50 while Odd was at 65 life points.<p>

"Not bad for some animal person" Odd said

"Said the giant purple cat!" Diamond said as she gained wings again and charge at Odd. When she did Odd got another vision and finally learnt what they mean. When they collided Odd asked-

"Wait. Is that you Diamond?"

"Took you long enough, genius." Diamond said with a roll of her eyes. She then helped Odd up. "Now can you please-"

She was cut off when she saw Mike flying through the air and landing on the ground, reducing his life points to 10 as Ulrich used his super sprint to deliver the final blow.

"TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO SLICE ME!"

"Ulrich wait! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Odd cried out as Ulrich sword stop inches away from Mike face.

"What is it Odd?!" Ulrich said.

"There not from XANA!" Odd said to them.

"Huh?" everyone but Mike, Diamond, and Odd asked in shock and confusion.

"Everyone, this is Diamond, my friend." Odd introduced.

"And the kid you are about to stab is my friend Mike." Diamond said as she went to help Mike up.

"H-Hi." Mike said as he nervously wave to the group.

"So wait." Yumi asked back in the lab "What's going on?"

"Quick explanation is that me and Mike got here with a special travel. We came here to warn you about the new villain that's freezing all the world's and it's inhabitants." Diamond said and soon snapped her fingers. Mike quickly was devirtualized and came out the scanner.

"Gosh! That hurts really bad." Mike mumbled as he gasped for air in the real world. Ulrich, Odd and Aelita looked at her in shock.

"Okay, who wants to get devirtualized by me next?" Diamond asked but Ulrich stabbed himself and Aelita and left Lyoko also. Jermey smacked his head and groaned when Mike, Ulrich and Aelita entered the supercomputer room.

"What about the activated tower?!" Jermey snapped but Aelita flicked him in the nose.

"Already dealt with. After the fight I managed to take care of it before I was devirtualized." Aelita said as Odd and Diamond came out and went into the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay so this guy named Necrolander is trying to freeze all the world's to get his powers back?!" Ulrich asked in shock as the two other worlders nodded.<p>

Gray darkness soon crept into the room and started to trap them in the room but Diamond slashed at the air and made a portal appear. The Lyoko Warriors jumped in with Mike and Diamond ran in and the portal closed as the whole world froze.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Diamond saw the Professor (PPG) Gwen and Kevin (Ben 10) and Grim (Billy and Mandy) in the area when she came back with the Lyoko Warriors. Dexter came out of his portal with Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) and sighed.<p>

"We saved all that we could Diamond." Dexter said and Mike reunited with Zoey.

"If my calculations are correct if we get more people we can find a way to reverse the effects of the freezing energy." Noah said.

"Well then, who's coming with when we go to the next world?" Diamond asked and Odd rose his hand eagerly. Mike slowly but surely rose his hand also and Diamond smirked.

"Looks like I got two assistants to help me with some kids." Diamond said and made another portal. Odd and Mike's eyes widened as Diamond grabbed the and jumped into the portal once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Yeah. There's the chapter.<strong>

**Mike: If you have any ideas for how Diamond and her traveling partners arrive in your favorite show just review or PM _shinxshinx1595 _with the chapter.**

**Diamond and Odd: Review or PM! **


	4. Codename: Kids Next Door

**Shinx: Here's the next episode of Diamond's Tale!**

**Kisu: Shout out to **_**That one Mudkip **_**and **_**ZokeForever101**_**! That's for the chapter you two are making for the story later on!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except for Necrolander, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Soon enough the three had their trip but then they got to the world Diamond was talking about.<p>

"Here we are!" Diamond said happily and the two boys looked at the tree house they were in.

"Where are we?" Odd asked.

"Well if you weren't looking around in the space time continuum you would have heard me telling you that we crossed over some places and went into the world where kids fight adults and teenagers." Diamond said and Odd glared at her.

"I didn't do that."

"Yes you did."

"You're lying."

"A hero that protects all worlds including yours would lie?"

"The answer would be yes."

"STOP FIGHTING! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE OR A BUNCH OF KIDS!" Mike yelled at the two and they blushed madly and looked away from each other. An alarm went off and Diamond slapped her hand on her head.

"Great! We just set of the five kids who will somehow kick your butts and try to kick mine." Diamond said and the two got confused.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Well there a group of kids that comes from different sectors. This is sector V. There are numbers 1-5 here and they work as a team to fight adult and other teens to gain happiness for all kids." Diamond tried to explain but she heard something and saw a gumball heading for Odd's head. She pushed him out of the way.

"What was that for?" Odd complained.

"The kids were trying to snipe you with a gumball." Diamond said and pointed to the splattered gumball on the wall. Odd gulped as Mike ducked under some hot sauce.

"Ok, come on out so we can make this a fair fight!" Odd called out and soon saw a dark skinned girl with a machine full of hot sauce walked out. She had her hair braided and a red hat on, also she had white shoes and a blue shirt on. Soon a boy with blond hair covering his eyes walked out with a machine with wood on it. He had an orange hoodie with blue pants and white shoes. The third one had white shoes also and had a long green shirt, it looked like it didn't fit her a bit but she had black hair also. The fourth one had an airplane hat on with goggles, a blue shirt and brownish grey pants. The last one had a bald head and had a red shirt, grey pants and brown shoes. **(A/N: I think I fail at description sometimes)**

"Who are you?" The bald one asked with his sunglasses on.

"Well, I'm Diamond. That's Odd and the other one's Mike. We mean peace with you right now since the world is in danger-." Diamond was cut off by the one in the green shooting gumballs at her.

"You must be with the **TEENAGERS**. Numbers 3 and 5 handle the blond one, numbers 2 and 4 take care of the tall one while I handle their leader." The bald one said.

"Wait a minute! Who are you guys?" Odd asked.

"I'm Number 5." The one with the red hat (**Just going to use their numbers in a second) **said.

"I'm Number 4." The one with the orange hoodie said.

"I'm Number 3!" The girl with the green shirt said cheerfully.

"I'm Number 2." The one with the goggles said with a smirk.

"And I'm their leader Number 1." The bald one finished and Odd busted out laughing but Number 5 tackled him and Number 3 followed her.

"I'm gonna guess this will not be peaceful." Mike said to Diamond and she nodded. Mike looked at the two boys then looked around. He made his decision and ran off and the two followed after him.

"Okay then ya' know! Let's make this a nice fair fight since I might have some secret powers on my side and you have a tree house that could easily attack me. Let's just talk about this." Diamond said slowly but soon she and Number 1 became locked in combat.

* * *

><p>Odd ducked under the hot sauce and soon dodged a barrage of teddy bears.<p>

"What is with kids and their weapons when they know that I have none!" Odd complained to himself but soon crashed into a wall. He felt something on his wrist and he did his signature Cheshire cat grin.

"I forgot Jermey gave this to us! Maybe this will make it even." Odd said in happiness and looked at his purple bracelet. He hit the blue button and soon he gained his cat bodysuit.

"Stand still you-! Woah!" Number 5 said in shock once she seen Odd and started to laugh. Number 3 caught up and started to laugh with her once she saw Odd also and he just rolled his eyes.

"Though I know this is a bit funny-".

"It's not funny, IT'S HILARIOUS!" Number 3 interrupted him and kept on laughing.

"- but isn't this a fight? Can we go on with it or do I automatically win?" Odd asked but the two wouldn't stop so he sat and leaned on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Can we just be friends?" Mike pleaded.<p>

"Why would we be friends with a bunch of teenagers?" Number 2 asked and Mike looked at him and soon ducked under a laser blast of some sort. He gasped and soon Svetlana came out.

"Svetlana vill not be losing to vthis kids!" Svetlana said and flipped around their attacks with ease.

"How did he just do that so quickly?! And why is he speaking in a different accent?!" Number 4 asked and Number 2 looked at Svetlana.

"Maybe this teenager switches personalities? I read it in one of my books that kids with dramatic childhoods that deal with abuse from their parents or others gain a disorder from it. It was something called Multiple Personality Disorder or something." Number 2 said and Svetlana let Mike back in control once they stopped.

"So what? That teen changed personalities? So we just try to avoid activating them and then we can just take him out." Number 4 said back.

"It's not that simple to keep a person from changing. They can easily change from any mental change or physical change." Number 2 said and Mike picked up a hat from a pile of hats and put it on. He gasped and soon Manitoba gained control.

"What'cha thinkin'? Trying to take out Mike are you ya silly dingos? Well then your gonna have to take us all out then especially the great Manitoba Smith!" Manitoba said and randomly pulled out a rope and took Number 4's weapon.

"Okay so make a list of what he changes into Number 2." Number 4 said and took out another weapon.

"Okay so one was that persona named Svetlana. She did acrobatics so she must come out when that teen is in an athletic challenge or something. That guy is Manitoba Smith, he probably comes out when the teen puts on a hat." Number 2 said and number 4 shot the hat off. Mike soon gained control and looked around.

"Great! They're trying to figure out your triggers!" Mike complained to his personalities.

"_Well just let me in control and they'll be so confused to how I got out." _Mal said back inside Mike's mind. The sentence repeated out loud but Mike didn't notice it.

* * *

><p>Diamond and Number 1 had a stare down but soon kept on combat. They traded punches and kicks but each one countered against the other.<p>

'_I've got to find a way to get him away!' _Diamond thought.

'_Blow up the place!' _Diamond's evil persona Sora responded.

'_Maybe let me in the action amigo, __por__ favor?' _Chien asked and Diamond blinked but Number 1 was gone. She turned around and he tackled her. She gasped and her eyes turned green. Chien gained control and pushed Number 1 off of him.

"Let's just talk this out nice amigo! The world is gonna freeze from the enemy called Necrolander! We're here to save you from the time freeze! Just look outside amigo!" Chien shouted and Number 1 glanced outside and saw grey coming towards the tree house.

"Fine, I'll believe you for now until you give some proof that this is true." Number 1 said and crossed his arms. Diamond gained control and Odd walked in with Number 3 and 5 who were still laughing their heads off until Odd deactivated his Lyoko form. Mike or now Vito walked in with Number 2 and 4. The two had giant bumps on their heads and Diamond snapped her fingers and Mike gained his shirt again and gained control.

"So now let's go!" Diamond shouted and sliced at the air and made another rift in time. Everyone went in as the world completely froze up.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" The group said once they looked at the place where everyone was. Diamond sighed in relief and saw that there was an explosion marking and look to see Mandark and Grim glaring at each other.<p>

"Well we got to get back to work so see ya!" Diamond waved off and dragged Mike and Odd back into the portal again. What challenges await them when they arrive at their destination?

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Me and some others know what will happen.<strong>

**Odd: You need a theme song!**

**Kisu: Should the author make a theme song for the story?**

**Kenji: Send in some ideas or a chapter if you wish to write out a chapter for your favorite show!**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	5. The Quiz (filler)

**Shinx: THIS IS NOT A CANON EPISODE! THIS IS JUST A FILLER EPISDOE! Also I plan on releasing a special preview for one of my new stories that are coming soon after I Didn't Do It is competed but that won't be for a while.**

**Kisu: Thanks to **_**Totaldramafan102, That one Mudkip **_**and **_**ZokeForever101 **_**for the ideas while some of us wait for those chapters!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Necrolander, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Each set of people were grouped together to form a team because Diamond wanted to do something special to strengthen their cooperation and patience with each other. Diamond walked out with a smirk and some cards in hand.<p>

"Welcome to the quiz show made by me! Let's introduce the teams!" Diamond said and everyone looked at each other.

"Up first is the group that is really different from each other in different ways! There's Mike, Dawn, Zoey, Cameron, Noah and Cody in Team Total Drama!" Diamond said and a spotlight went on the six and they went along with it and waved.

"Next up is the two geniuses that are different by evil and good, give it up for Dexter and Mandark on Team Laboratory!" Diamond said and the two waved.

"Up next are the three girls made by sugar, spice, and everything nice by their 'dad' or professor! Give it up for Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and The Professor in Team PPG!" Diamond said and the four waved.

"Now we got a boy with a special watch that lets him become aliens, he's here with his cousin and his friend. Give it up for Ben, Kevin and Gwen in Team 10!" Diamond went on and the three waved.

"Now for the special five that fight in secret to save the world from an evil artificial intelligence! Give it up for Jermey, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd in Team Lyoko!" Diamond said and the five waved.

"Next up we got the grim reaper and two kids that technically own him! Here they are Grim, Billy and Mandy in Team Reaper." Diamond said and only Billy waved while the other two looked away.

"Now for the last team, the five kids that fight adults and teenagers to save kids. Here's Numbers 1-5!" Diamond said and the five waved.

"Now here are the rules in this game. There are three rounds, three teams get kicked out in the first, two team get kicked out in the second round and in the final round one team gets kicked out and the other ones still in the game are crowned the winners!" Diamond said.

"Wait! What's the reward?" Mandy asked and Diamond's eyes turned red.

"Well the winners get one magic wish from my own magic." Sora said and soon pulled out her red and black wand. She waved it around and a blast hit Dexter. Soon the smoke disappeared and he was a teen (Fusion Fall). The others looked on in shock as Diamond gained control.

"Any one getting out of this?" Diamond asked but no one answered.

* * *

><p>"The first rounds questions are for my world since most of you don't know about it. First four to get a point move on to the next round." Diamond said and soon she pulled out a card.<p>

"First question, who was my best friend in that world? There's Kenji, Emerald, Necrolander and Kisu." Diamond said and Cody buzzed in.

"Umm, is it Emerald?" Cody guessed and a dinging sound was heard.

"Yeah! Emerald used to be my best friend until something happened." Diamond said and Team Total Drama cheered and gained a point.

"Now who's the evil persona within me? Is it Trin, Dorlina, SSG, or Sora?" Diamond asked as the other six pondered except for Blossom and Mandark. They both buzzed in but Mandark was first.

"It's Sora!" Mandark said but got hit with a pie. Billy laughed as Diamond shook her head and let Blossom go.

"All three except for SSG." A dinging sound was heard and Team PPG got a point.

"Next question, what was the villain that froze the worlds?" Diamond asked and Billy hit the button before Mandy.

"PIE!"

"No Billy it's not-"

"PIE IS THE ANSWER!"

"Automatic disqualification for trying to attack me, now here's some pie." Diamond said and pulled Billy off of her and threw a pie at his face.

"Now next question, what persona have I not talked about?" Diamond asked and Odd hit the button with ease.

"The real Trinity." Odd said and a dinging sound was heard. Team Lyoko cheered as they got the point.

"So far it looks like Team Reaper is out and Team Laboratory is out. Team Lyoko, PPG, and Team Total Drama are the three that are going on. Team 10 and KND are the only two left and have to fight for the last point with this last question." Diamond said and the light went out on Team Reaper and Laboratory while the light brightened on Team Lyoko, PPG and Total Drama.

"The last question for the round is which of my personalities has a crush on someone here? Also it's not Crystal either." Diamond said and Ben hit the button.

"It's Sora with some guy she calls Mr. Malevolent." Ben said and a dinging noise was heard. The team cheered as the light went out on Team KND. Sora blushed madly as Mal winked at her.

* * *

><p>"The second round is for the other worlds that you've probably not seen yet. Heh, this is gonna be awesome with our final two! The two to get a point first moves on to the final round." Diamond said.<p>

"Now what character's move is the thing I based my attack off? There's Naruto or Iron Man." Diamond asked. Odd buzzed in with ease once again.

"You based Falling Star off of Naruto's Rasengan." Diamond nodded as Team Lyoko got the point.

"Next and probably final question. What show plays music mostly every episode? There's Grojband or Hero 108." Diamond asked and Noah buzzed in while reading a book.

"It's Grojband isn't it?" Noah asked and Team Total Drama received a point.

* * *

><p>Mike and Odd gulped as they were in the final round representing their team. Diamond had one card left and a grin was on her face.<p>

"Final question, what's my real name? Is it Daiyamondo or just Diamond?" Mike buzzed in right before Odd in fear and gulped. He gasped and Mal gained control.

"It's Daiyamondo, Sora told me that once." Mal said and a dinging noise was heard. Mike gained control as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Looks like Team Total Drama won! Now tell Sora what you want." Diamond said and Sora gained control and waited.

"I wish we could make up our minds." Cody mumbled but Sora took it as a wish and granted it. The others glared at Cody and he nervously laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Cody, why did you wreck that wish?<strong>

**Cody: I just messed up okay?!**

**Diamond: Here's the bonus! Which is the theme song of the story AND the song for the special preview. The song is called Discord by The Living Tombstone…**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear.<em>

Diamond is shown to be on Team Amazon glaring at Courtney

_Someone else is pulling at the strings._

Shows Diamond walking with Alejandro and she secretly glaring at him

_Something terrible is going down through the entire town._

Shows everyone screaming and falling out the plane

_Wreaking anarchy and all it brings._

Shows Diamond crying in the confessional

_I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all._

Shows everyone freezing in the Yukon

_I curse the name, the one behind it all._

Shows Diamond whispering something to Chris and he cheers

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon and _

Shows Diamond with wings flying up and her shadow reflects on the moon

_Sleepin' in the middle of a Summer afternoon._

Shows Team Amazon sleeping in first class

_Discord! What-ever did we do, to make you take our world away?_

Shows Diamond and Heather shaking hands

_Discord, are we your prey alone or are we just _

Diamond is surfing with Courtney and Owen (who's on Blaineley)

_A stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

Shows Diamond pushing Alejandro off of something

_Discord, we won't take it anymore so take your tyranny away!_

In the end Diamond and Alejandro both have para-shoots and are walking to the exit on the plane

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Diamond sings

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Diamond helps Cody and Sierra out

_I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go._

Shows Diamond hitting the ground with the Revenge Of The Island cast in the aftermath studio

_Now the world is being torn apart._

Diamond is on the Mutant Maggots and stares at Mike and Zoey

_A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony._

Diamond's eyes flash rainbow as she yells at Mike with tears coming out her eyes

_What a terrifying work of art!_

Diamond throws her piece of Mike's medallion at him and storms off

_I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all._

Diamond screams as she hits a wall after falling off a mine cart and hits the pool of toxic waste and sinks in

_I curse the name, the one behind it all._

Diamond's eyes turn yellow as her hair becomes blue with yellow highlights

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon and _

Diamond looks at Mike who's calling out for Zoey on a high tree branch near the moon

_Sleepin' in the middle of a Summer afternoon._

Diamond blushes as Vito flirts with her and Anne Maria

_Discord! What-ever did we do, to make you take our world away?_

Diamond looks in shock as Mike and Zoey kiss and drops the love letter she received

_Discord, are we your prey alone or are we just _

Scott laughs as Diamond runs off

_A stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

Diamond waves goodbye to Cameron, Mike and Zoey as she gets on the catapult and is chucked off the island

_Discord, we won't take it anymore so take your tyranny away!_

She's shown cheering on someone

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Diamond confronts her personalities who are glaring at her

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Her eight personalities smile and they share a hug together

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Diamond growls and fight Ezekiel with orange eyes

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord! _

Diamond gains yellow eyes and looks around to see Mike getting swarmed by mutant gophers…

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

…but soon she takes them out as one gopher hits Brick and soon the other carts go off

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Chris blows up the mines and soon Mike and Diamond are trapped inside

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Chien helps Mike out and shows him the river exit

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Zoey and Mike kiss once again and Diamond sighs

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

A familiar boy as an intern kisses Diamond

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Diamond hugs the intern as the final two fight

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Crystal talks to Diamond within the mind

_Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!_

Diamond high-fives Mike as Chris is arrested by the RCMP

_Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon and _

Sora and Mal kiss

_Sleepin' in the middle of a Summer afternoon._

Mike and his personalities are about to press the reset button with Max….

_Discord! What-ever did we do, to make you take our world away?_

….Diamond tackles Mike while her personalities hold off his and stop him from hitting the button

_Discord, are we your prey alone or are we just _

Mal and Dorlina fight and Dorlina releases Lucifer

_A stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

Diamond kisses Mike inside his mind

_Discord, we won't take it anymore so take your tyranny away!_

Dorlina fades away with Lucifer as Sora and Mal kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: So much editing!<strong>

**Mike: Review or PM!**

**Kisu: The theme song will be up with new stuff**


	6. Kid Icarus

**Shinx: Okay! Looks like two chapters are coming today! Be happy!**

**Kisu and Mal: Big shout out to _That one Mudkip _for writing out the chapter! Thanks soon much!**

**Mike: _shinxshinx1595 _doesn't own ANYTHING except for Necrolander, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Mike, Odd, and Diamond headed into the next portal, they quickly found themselves in a new world.<p>

"That was a surprisingly soft landing," Mike noted. He looked down to see what he had landed on and yelped. "Clouds?!"

Diamond looked up and noticed that there were clouds as far as they could see.

"Where are we?" Mike asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard shouts and crashes coming from a huge temple behind them.

"We should go help," Odd said. "Even though I don't have a clue where we are. And what's with the golden laurels on our heads?" All he got was a shrug from Mike and a sigh from Diamond, knowing it was useless trying to explain.

* * *

><p>"Another Monoeye!" A girl with black hair, messy blue bangs, a sky blue hat, a navy blue shirt, and black baggy jeans yelled. "Think you can get that one Angie?"<p>

"'Course I can Crystal! That Monoeye won't be able to SEE what's coming!" The other girl, Angie, with shoulder length light brown hair, a black tee with a smiley face on it, grey shorts, and pink sneakers responded, firing a powerful charge shot with her Rose Staff (a staff shaped like a rose) at the giant red eye, instantly defeating it.

"Why are the Underworld Troops attacking?!" A boy with black-brown hair, a white polo, and blue ripped jeans cried. "I thought Pit and Lady Palutena defeated both Hades AND Medusa!" He leapt up and melee-attacked a Mik (a mouth shaped creature) with his Beam Claws, a pair of sharp, light blue claws attached to his knuckles.

"Maybe so, Josh," Crystal answered. "Do you know why Palutena?"

A pleasant voice that belonged to the Goddess of Light, Palutena, appeared in their heads. "I'm not quite sure. A powerful force is controlling them, but I'm not sure what. I bet their power is shrouding their identity."

Another voice, playful and dark appeared. "And Professor Palutena does it yet again!"

"Hades!" Pit, the flightless angel in a toga (or robe...), growled.

"So much for keeping your identity hidden," Josh mumbled.

"Hello there, Pitty. Miss me?" Hades asked smugly.

"No, the last times we met, you ate me and destroyed the The Three Sacred Treasures," Pit grumbled.

"Hold on a sec. How exactly did you get revived? Medusa took twenty-five years to return. You might have taken a shorter time, but not THAT fast," Crystal snapped, firing shots with her Crystal Bow (a gold and blue bow made from crystals) at a Specknose (An enemy shaped like two eyes and a nose).

"Your concern is touching. But I believe you're forgetting the fact that I'M the one who revived Medusa. And even though I didn't have a form, who says I can't revive myself?" Hades replied. Suddenly three different shaped people appeared into the battle scene.

* * *

><p>"W-What are those things?!" Mike exclaimed, clearly frightened at all the different (and quite disturbing) enemies around. A girl ran up to the trio.<p>

"Who are you guys? Haven't seen you guys around. But you have golden laurels on... Did you send them Lady Palutena?" The girl asked. She tilted her head to the left. "So they're good?... Could you at least send them some weapons?... I know, I know..."

"Um..." Odd said, confused about what the girl was talking about. The girl's focus returned back to them.

"All right. So apparently you aren't from the enemy, but you don't have a clue about this place," The girl said. "I'm Crystal, by the way."

"Odd."

"Mike."

"Diamond."

"Well then, Odd, Mike, and Diamond. Welcome to Skyworld," Crystal introduced. Mike's eyes widened.

"Skyworld... As in the game Kid Icarus?" Mike asked. Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"If that helps you remember... Sure," she answered, confused.

"What's Kid Icarus?" Odd asked.

"Skyworld, and this is ruled by the great Goddess of Light, Palutena. Meanwhile, the Earth Goddess, Viridi, rules over all living things on Earth. Ironically, she wants to wipe out humanity." Crystal winced, as if someone hit her in the head. "Sorry, that was Viridi yelling at me. Anyways, then there is the Underworld. Medusa was the Goddess of the Underworld and the Dead, but Hades, Lord of the Underworld, is the main bad guy. You see, 25 years ago, Lady Palutena was kidnapped by Medusa, and flightless Pit, the only angel left in Skyworld, saved her, along with destroying Medusa. Not too long ago, Medusa was back, so Pit and Palutena were back to saving the world. Too late they realized it was all a hoax, and that Hades was using her as a distraction to start his own army. Luckily, with the help of Dyntos, God of the Forges, creating The Great Sacred Treasure, Pit was able to defeat him. But now, Hades is back." She took a deep breath. "So, any questions?"

"But if Pit's the only angel left, then what are you?" Diamond asked. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Does EVERYBODY ask that?" She replied. "Technically, there are two angels now- Pit and Dark Pit, AKA Pitoo. Honestly, I'm not sure what I am. I'm not a super-powerful human like Magnus or Gaol, two very strong people that used to work together. I'm not an angel like Pit. I'm not a Goddess like Palutena. I'm not a monster. My best guess is that I'm like an angel without wings."

"That makes no sense, but OK," Odd answered.

"Well, we're in the middle of an attack. Lady Palutena is sending your weapons," Crystal said. A multi-colored ribbon embedded itself in Odd's forearm.

"Well, you apparently have the Violet Palm. It uses your living life vitality to fire shots," Crystal explained. Odd choked a little.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna kill you," Crystal reassured. "What I meant was as long as you're alive, that will always work." Odd sighed with relief. A pair of what looked like tabby cat paws appeared around Diamond, circling around her.

"Those are the paw pad orbitars. They help for defense," Crystal pointed out. Diamond huffed, not really appreciating the fact that she had cat ears, and her weapons were in the shape of cat paws. Crystal noticed Diamond's annoyance. "Trust me, I didn't choose these weapons. Lady Palutena has an interesting sense of humor..."

Mike got a long, golden stick surrounded by golden rings. "You apparently have the Halo Club. Its shots can paralyze enemies and it's surprisingly light. It's not good for melee, I must warn you," Crystal defined.

Crystal then frowned at Mike, making the pale scar under her lower lip grow a little more visible. "You... You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Mike shrugged uneasily. "I don't think so..." Crystal's puzzled expression changed back to a determined face.

"Well, let's go back to the battle!" She said.

* * *

><p>"Crystal!" Josh yelled, dodging an attack, thanks to the Beam Claws speed boost. "Who are those three?!"<p>

"These are Odd, Mike, and Diamond. They're here to help," Crystal said. "This is Josh, and the other girl is Angie. What did I miss, Pit?"

"Nothing much, just the same old enemies," Pit replied, shooting with his Palutena Bow, a golden and dark blue bow. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Man, I could really use a hot spring!"

"So all we have to do is defeat the enemies?" Diamond asked. Crystal nodded.

"Yeah. Then we'll figure out what to do then," Crystal responded. "Who knows, Hades might send one of his commanders here."

"How do I use these Paw Pad Orbitars?" Diamond thought to herself. Another voice that belonged to Chien appeared in her head.

_'Need assistance, amigo?'_ Chien asked. Diamond's eyes turned into a shade of green, just as Mike gasped deeply, turning into Svetlana.

"This is a job for Svetlana!" He declared in a feminine and Russian voice. He (um... she?) and Chien shot all the enemies with ease, and they were gone in no time flat, and Svetlana finished it off with a midair flip. Everyone's eyes widened as Mike gasped again, and when Chien turned back into Diamond.

"Where did you learn-" Angie's voice got cut off by the sudden grey covering the world.

"What's going on?!" Pit exclaimed. He grit his teeth. "Hades! Is this your doing?!" They got no response from The Lord of the Underworld, or from Palutena... Or from anyone. Diamond's eyes widened.

"Quick! Into the portal!" She cried and slashed open a portal, Odd and Mike jumping in with her. Crystal and Josh jumped in as well and Angie dragged a worried Pit into the portal.

* * *

><p>Crystal, Josh, Pit, and Angie opened their eyes and found themselves being stared at by the Lyoko warriors, the Kids Next Door, along with the others.<p>

"Where are we?! What happened to Skyworld?!" Josh exclaimed.

"Guys, there's this villain named Necrolander and he plans to freeze all worlds. Your world apparently got affected," Diamond explained.

"B-But Lady Palutena! Viridi!" Pit cried, worried about the welfare of the two goddesses.

"And Pitoo!" Angie added. "What about Hades? We never finished the fight!"

"They're stuck in the frozen world," Dexter answered for Diamond. "But we can try to reverse the freezing energy with enough people."

"So who's going to the next world?" Diamond asked.

"I'll go," Crystal said. "To save Skyworld and the other worlds!"

"I'll go too," Josh volunteered immediately after Crystal, which earned a mischievous smirk from Angie.

"I know Lady Palutena won't like it, but I think I'll stay," Pit said, a little guilty about his decision.

Odd and Mike decided to go with Diamond again and she made another portal. The five of them quickly entered, ready for the next world.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Another chapter done! Well thanks to everyone for helping out!<strong>

**Mike and Odd: Review or PM! **


	7. Teen Titans (with Bayleigh)

**Shinx: Here's the update! **

**Kisu: A big shout out to _ZokeForever101 _for writing most of the chapter.**

**Mike: _shinxshinx1595_ doesn't own ANYTHING except Necrolander, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once the portal opened Diamond, Mike, Odd, Crystal, and Josh walked out. The portal closed as they looked around. They were standing in a typical looking city, but everything appeared to be grey. Everyone's eyes widened as they scanned the grey city.<p>

"What happened?" Josh asked putting both his hands behind his neck.

"The time freeze already consumed here." Diamond said dulley walking away from the others.

They all followed after her as she marched through the grey town. "Where are we exactly?" Mike asked keeping a steady pace.

Diamond turned her head to the side so he could hear her more clearly. "We're in Jump City. Before everything was consumed with the grey this place was full a criminals, but they never got far because the Teen Titans would stop them." She said quickly turning her head forward again.

"Who are the Teen Titans?" Odd asked glancing at a grey building.

"They were a group of five super powered teens. If I remember correctly their names were Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven." Diamond said not bothering to look at him.

"What were their powers?" Crystal asked fixing her hat.

"Well….. Cyborg was half robot, so he really didn't have a power. Beast Boy can transform into any animal. Starfire can fly, and shoot green lasers from her eyes and hands. Raven can also fly, create a shield with her mind, and move objects with her mind. Robin really doesn't have any powers either, but he's great with weapons." Diamond said stopping afterword.

Everybody looked forward, and saw many frozen townspeople. They were probably about thirty or so people frozen. Many of them were in running poses, like they were trying to get away from the gray. Hesitantly Odd stepped toward a frozen girl, and ran his hand across her face.

"I can't believe this is happening to everyone." He said glancing back at the others.

Diamond stepped forward, and shrugged her shoulders. "At least they're all frozen. We can go back to the base." She said getting ready to make a portal.

Before Diamond could create a new portal, a hole was blown through a stores wall. Bits and pieces of wall flew everywhere making Diamond and the others hide behind frozen people. Once everything flew out of the way they stepped out into full view. They watched as six people emerged from the the store.

The first person was a girl with bright pink hair in pigtails; and wore a black and purple dress, and an amulet. She shot pink magic out of her hands at one of the frozen people, and the person cracked and crumbled to the ground. The next person to come out was a small boy; and was in a green mecha suit with goggles on his forehead. He walked next to the girl making more people crack and crumble.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Crystal exclaimed grabbing her crystal bow that was wrapped around her back, and loading it.

The girl shot pink energy out of her hand at Crystal's bow knocking it to the ground. "Shut it, or I'll do this to you." She sneered shooting another ray from her hand and disintegrating another frozen person.

Before she could say anything else a flash of red exited the building. The thing quickly ran around multiple people smashing them. They stopped next to the girl letting them take in his appearance. It was a boy with a red body suit that had a division symbol printed on the front of it. He made a derp face before he made a copy of himself.

"What in the world?" Mike said aloud looking at the two.

They looked at everyone in confusion, but shrugged their shoulders. Another person came out. They were a boy; that wore a white suit with an eye printed on the front, black blue and green shoes, and a green hat with a lense covering his one eye. The boy walked next to the little kid in the machine, and pulled out a button. Randomly another person appeared next to the guy in the green suit. He had a black, grey, and white suit; a black winged hat on; and red eyes.

"Ahh!" Josh screamed jumping next to Crystal who had retrieved her bow.

The creature rolled his eyes, and another person emerged from the store. It was a male that wore a black suit with gold rimming around the sleeves, wrists, and shoes. They also had a person like figure wrapped tightly in paper in his hands. He walked next to the others, and the one in the green suit had a mischievous look on his face. He pushed the button on the remote, and the store blew up.

"What is your problem!" Crystal shouted glaring at the girl.

"Oh, nothing. We're just doing what the H.I.V.E. Five does best, rob and destroy." She said smirking afterword.

"Who are you?" Diamond asked, and the girl looked offended.

"I'm Jinx, the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five." She said looking at the others.

"I'm Gizmo." The little boy said looking down at everyone.

"I'm Billy Numerous." Both copies of the boy in the red suit said.

"I'm See-More." The one in the green suit said putting the button back in his pocket.

"I'm Kyd Wykkyd." The one in black said.

"I'm Mammoth." The one with gold rims said putting the figure down on the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked and Jinx smirked.

"We're going to destroy you for disturbing our destruction." She shouted shooting pink magic out of her hand.

Before it could reach the group a staff flew through the air blocking the hit. "Not so fast Jinx." Said a boy in a mask.

"The Teen Titans." Mammoth growled getting in a fighting stance.

"Attack!" Gizmo shouted, and the H.I.V.E. Five charged at the group of teens.

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Odd shot at the clone with Manitoba warning him when trouble was coming. The green skinned teen turned into a T-Rex and made all the clones disappear.<p>

"How are you guys not frozen by this stuff?" The kid asked as soon as he got out of the form.

"We'll have our friend explain it once we find her." Odd said and turned off his Lyoko form. Manitoba let Mike gain control as the mechanical man ran next to the kid.

"We'll I'm Beast Boy and this guy next to me is Cyborg." Beast Boy introduced them as the time freeze got Kyd and Billy. Josh hit Cyborg in the back after being flung back by Mammoth. The four turned their attention to the beast like man after Josh got off of Cyborg and the five gulped.

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Crystal said and shot at See-More as the girl with red hair sighed in relief and stopped shooting a beam coming from her eyes.<p>

"Hello earth friend, I'm Starfire." Starfire said as she punched See-More away and Crystal stopped attacking.

"I'm Crystal." Crystal said only for Mammoth to almost hit the two of them but barley land away from them. Odd and Mike ran over with Josh as Starfire helped Beast Boy and Cyborg attack Mammoth. The girl using the dark energy flung Gizmo away and soon the genius got frozen like the other two before him.

"The names Raven." She told the group as she helped them fight Mammoth and See-More got frozen.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Diamond growled out as she sliced the bricks Jinx was throwing at the masked boy. She deactivated her Dragon Claw's and glanced at the boy.<p>

"My name is Robin and you are?" Robin asked and threw a disk at Jinx but she dodged it.

"Diamond's my name, being a shapeshifter is my thing." Diamond said and made objects around them fly off and hit Jinx. She soon froze because of the Time Freeze as the two went and met up with the others fighting Mammoth.

"Let's go! Falling Star!" Diamond called out as the others jumped away and she hit the ground Mammoth was under and he fell into the sewer and froze.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help." Robin said walking over to Diamond with the others behind him.<p>

"It was our pleasure." She said smiling.

"Hey guys. What do you think was wrapped that Mammoth was carrying?" Mike asked and the titans looked at him.

"He was carrying something?" Raven asked looking at Mike coldly.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Josh said pointing at the moving wrapped figure.

The titans quickly walked over to the package, and stared down at it. The others made their way over to them as Starfire started to burn the wrapping off the figure. It stopped moving, and a shrill scream filled the air. Josh, Odd, Mike, and Crystal covered their ears while Diamond unwrapped the burnt paper.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Shouted a girl once Diamond unwrapped the paper.

She had dark brown hair with light brown highlights going down to her shoulders, a striped purple strapless shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. The girl looked up at everyone with big hazel eyes before she jumped up and hugged Robin.

"Thank you for helping me." She sighed placing her head on his shoulder.

"We helped too." Odd grumbled along with everyone else.

"I'm Bayleigh." The girl said pulling away from Robin.

Bayleigh smiled at everyone before the ground started to shake. Everyone hit the floor as a massive earthquake shook the ground. A cracking sound filled the air, and yellow light came from the ground. Raven looked up and gasped.

"Dad!" She shouted making everyone look up.

Sure enough the head of Trigon was emerging from the ground antlers and all. A smirk appeared on his red skinned face as he jumped out of the crack. His white hair flew in the wind as he landed. The impact of his feet landing on the ground was enough to shake the ground, and make more frozen people crumble. Fire shot out of the crack as everyone stood on their feet.

"Stay here while we fight!" Robin shouted as all the titans followed after him.

"We can help though!" Crystal shouted grabbing her bow tightly.

"Just let it go Crystal, and lets find somewhere safe." Mike tried, but she turned to him angrily.

"I'm not going to stand by while people fight! I can't let down Mal!." She growled running off into battle.

"Wait… what? Crystal come back!" Mike shouted following her.

"Crystal! Mike!" Josh shouted readying his Beam Claws, and running after them.

"Ugh, let's just find somewhere to hide." Diamond said irritated.

* * *

><p>"Gosh!" Mike called out as he ducked under an attack. Robin and the other Titans were fighting until Crystal shot Trigon in the face and that made him angry. He grabbed Crystal and Josh started to claw at Trigon but it was useless as Trigon started to squish Crystal and Mike became Mal and he smirked.<p>

"Time for the great to have a fall." Mal said and used Manitoba's rope and made Trigon trip and fall on the rope. Crystal was freed and Josh sighed in relief for Crystal's safety.

* * *

><p>"This place can do." Bayleigh mused as they walked into a store.<p>

"Yeah, but for how long?" Odd asked looking at Diamond.

"Who knows, but I have a question. How are you not frozen?" She asked Bayleigh who shrugged.

"I don't know, but my family all had…" Before she could finish a red foot crushed the store.

Bayleigh screamed while Odd and Diamond looked up. Odd hit the blue button on his bracelet, and gained his purple cat bodysuit. Diamond used her power and gained cat ears and wings.

"Stay safe Bayleigh!" Diamond shouted as her and Odd joined in on the fight.

Mike, Crystal and Josh joined back into the fight as the Titans were failing to keep Trigon down. Bayleigh hummed a soft and sweet melody and Diamond's eyes flashed a beautiful pink.

"Oh, this may be the next day to deal with such a monster with such skills." Diamond said in a sweet voice and soon took a deep breath and blew out rainbow fire. Trigon roared as the fire got him in the face and he stepped back. Bayleigh then made a forcefield that broke the ground and Trigon went into the ground and back into the underworld.

"Yes! Wow! That was magnificent Bayleigh! How did you do that?" Odd asked in amazement and Bayleigh shrugged and Diamond's eyes were still pink as she walked over.

"Magnificent music from you m'lady." She said in a voice that lingered an French and Australian accent but mixed with an British accent as Diamond's eyes became yellow again and she rubbed her head.

"What happened?" Diamond mumbled under her breath as the time freeze started to come in and soon Diamond noticed it. "Quick into the portal!"

The others ran right in but the Titans were confused so Josh, Crystal, Bayleigh and Diamond dragged them in as the whole world froze up.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Robin asked in suspicion but Dexter decided to answer.<p>

"We'll there's this new villain that's freezing up worlds and yours was affected. Now Diamond is trying to save hero's from other worlds so we can all team up and defeat Necrolander." Dexter answered.

"Now who's coming for the next one?" Diamond asked but Crystal, Josh, Bayleigh and Angie rose their hands. Mandy smirked and rose Mike's hand up and he gulped.

"Let's go!" Diamond said and soon the five went with her to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Okay so we met Bayleigh, learned Diamond has one more persona, and that Mike needs a weapon.<strong>

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	8. Soul Eater (With Emerald)

**Shinx: Here's your new update!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Necrolander, Emerald, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diamond and the others walked across the ground after entering the new world. Mike looked up and saw the moon with a creepy face, it was a crescent moon with its teeth chattering together.<p>

"What's this world?" Crystal asked and Diamond coughed.

"Well, this world is the world of Soul Eater. In this world there are humans, weapons, meisters, kishin, demons, and other stuff like that. Like a Halloween reject show. But the kishin are the monsters that used to be humans that ate the other souls of humans. They become tainted and soon the meisters and weapons team up to make sure they won't hurt others." Diamond went on and coughed again.

"Are you sick or something?" Josh asked and Diamond waved it off.

"Well, I've been trying to not act sick for a while in front of Odd so he won't freak out. But it's finally getting to me." Diamond said and sneezed. She was walking in a road when something tackled her away. The others eyes widened as both the figure and Diamond disappeared.

"Oh no." Bayleigh whispered as they began to hear growling. The five turned to see a weird monster like thing grabbing a blue thing that looked like a floating egg.

"Well that was unEGGspected." Angie said and Crystal hit her in the head as the monster ate it and turned its attention to them.

"Be prepared to fight." Josh said and Mike looked around in shock.

"I don't have anything to use! **(A/N: Totally mentioned that!) **What can I use?" Mike said in fear as the monster attacked Bayleigh but she used her force fields and blocked the attack. Mike felt something rise within him and soon looked to see that the blue energy from Lyoko was back but this time it was sparked golden from being in Kid Icarus.

"Rising Sun!" Mike called out and hit the monster as Bayleigh's force field broke. It hit a brick wall and Mike smiled but then the monster went right after him. Josh sliced at the monster but it was now furious.

* * *

><p>Diamond coughed up blood as the figure glared right at her.<p>

"I knew you were weak on the time of the Wolf but this is ridiculous! I can't believe you left your hideout to play. That was just stupid." The figure sneered at Diamond and she rubbed her head and looked at the figure in shock.

"E-Emerald!? What are you doing here?" Diamond said as we see the girl with black hair and green eyes. Her hair was near her waist and she had a scar on her neck from an attack.

"I'm doing the job Necrolander gave to me since he found out your still alive since you're not trapped like he wanted you to be. He wants you back like he used to have you." Emerald growled and Diamond's eyes widened.

"Hell no! I don't work for a baddie since I took down Wolfclaw and Dorlina! Those two are history and now I have their powers!" Diamond shouted and coughed up more blood. She held her chest in pain as Emerald laughed.

"You took that power that Necrolander obtained when he claimed that orb. He wants the power back but its fully merged with you so he needs you to rule the universe now. He told me to offer it to you and surrender before I fight you and win with ease since you don't have your pathetic friends or your true full power." Emerald said back and Diamond shook her head and wiped the blood off her chin and stood up exhausted.

"How 'bout you come back Em? We used to be best friends until that final battle where you went with Necrolander for power and you already killed Sapphire and got your revenge. Come back and all will be forgotten." Diamond said back but Emerald punched her right in the gut and launched her into a broken down building.

Diamond vomited up a load of blood as her eyes flashed rainbow but they died down into a light brown color. Her eyes widened as she held her head and Emerald laughed at her.

"Didn't I tell you that the time of the Wolf weakened you? Now since you know all those personalities of yours you have no way to fight back since your powers are fully lost now." Emerald said as Diamond eyes slowly closed as she stood up once again but her eyes became a slow and warming pink. Emerald looked at her in shock.

"Who are you, you stupid and retarded persona. Diamond must not know of you if you came out with ease." Emerald growled out and the persona in control gained a spear.

"Name's Hope, Chien's and Puelor's apprentice or you could say daughter." Hope said in a Spanish and British accent. Emerald's eyes widened as Hope threw the spear but she dodged it with ease. Hope formed something that Emerald wished she never saw again.

"CAT CLAW BALL!" Hope chanted as she rammed the orb into Emerald's scar. Emerald though disappeared and grabbed Hope by the neck and started to choke her.

"You stupid and ugly little persona. Why don't you just go back with your mom and dad and cherish where you came from until the time comes where Diamond locks you all up." She said as Diamond's eyes closed and soon they didn't open again.

* * *

><p>The other five now were walking through town with a red thing. They killed the monster but now it became that. Who knew?<p>

"We need to find Diamond quickly, I have a bad feeling for her." Bayleigh said as Angie used her weapon to smash the egg and destroyed it.

"Looks like I CRACKED the egg." She said and Josh face palmed. He sighed as Mike heard an explosion. The four quickly followed him to see a girl with a scythe slashing at another monster. She sliced it and it became another egg which then something surprising happened. The scythe became a boy with white hair and red eyes.

"Thanks for the meal." The boy said after he swallowed the egg. Angie walked over there and the others quickly followed and the two were surprised.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Mike, that's Crystal, Josh, Bayleigh, and the one messing with your friend is Angie." Mike said as we see Angie poking the crap out of the boy and he was getting annoyed. Josh pulled her away before anything else could happen.

"Well I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul." Maka said and pointed to Soul who nodded in response.

"Hey." Soul plainly said.

"So what are you people doing?" Crystal asked in confusion.

"Well, we got to report to Lord Death first and he can explain what we do." Maka said as she wandered over to a window and blew on it. She wrote on the fog on the window some numbers and soon white overcame the window. Everyone walked over to see a thing with a white skull and a black body with giant white hands wave.

"Hey weapon meister Maka and scythe weapon Soul." The thing said and Angie laughed.

"What's that thing? Some SCARY thing that will SCARE us to DEATH?" She laughed until Crystal hit her in the head and the thing noticed there were other people with them.

"Well hello there other worlders Mike, Crystal, Josh, Bayleigh and Angie. I'm Lord Death. Where's that shapeshifter that came with you? I need to have a talk with her about some world crossing." Lord Death said and freaked out the five.

"What's world crossing?" Soul asked in confusion.

"World crossing is for some special people, mutants if you will call them that. They are either born with a power or gain in by some freak accident or a huge mistake. These mutants have powers and their a shapeshifter that visits other worlds that should be with their company right now, Diamond right? Well anyways there are certain rules for world crossing and it seems the shapeshifter broke a rule for having other people come together in one place." Lord Death explained as a giant explosion was heard and soon you could see some purple energy in the sky mixing with some white that weirdly formed a lovely pink.

"That can't be good with the worlds in such a state. Soul and Maka, you two go with the others and help them find their friend and check out that mess over there. Black Star and Kid will meet you there with their weapons to help you." Lord Death said and disappeared from the mirror.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why can't you do anything right?!'<em>

'_Will I ever care for you, no way.'_

'_You're a freak and always be a freak!'_

'_Why do we put up with someone that has multiple personalities?'_

'_Just go and die you freak!'_

'_No one wants you anymore! That's why you don't even know your parents!'_

'_LOSER!'_

'_FREAK!'_

Diamond felt like she was sinking in water as she floated down something. It was never ending and Diamond was hit with all those memories from what happened to her. That's why she became a hero, to protect others. Why were her personalities insulting her with her old friends? Because they don't care for her anymore? Probably.

'_No, you can stay.' _

That voice came as something familiar to her. She felt a hand pushing her upwards and she slowly opened her eyes to see a mirror far off which showed Hope. She pushed her upwards to what looked like the surface.

'_Come on Diamond! Don't believe them!'_

'_Senorita! Go on and help!_

'_Y-y-you c-can d-do i-i-it!'_

'_Go on Diamond before I punch you for wimping out!'_

'_Go Diamond! You showed Dorlina and Wolfclaw who's boss!'_

'_Go on Daiyamondo.'_

Those were her other personalities! They care for her? She saw her other personalities pushing up on her with Hope. She reached the surface and soon opened her eyes to see she was upside down and she was being dragged towards a black and red portal. She moved her eyes to see Emerald with a grin and Diamond kicked Emerald right in the knee. Emerald yelped as Diamond slid away and stood up, not without coughing up a bit of blood anyways.

"Why do you never give up?!" Emerald growled as she glared at Diamond.

"Because it's my nindo, my own ninja way." Diamond said as her eyes became green and she smirked at Emerald's shocked expression. Emerald formed the black and white energy on her right hand as Diamond formed a rainbow energy orb in her left hand. Both got into their postitions and Diamond flashed back to when they first fought like that. Emerald had a monster look before and Diamond was covered in black energy with black eyes with red slit eyes.

She flashed back into the real moment as the others arrived with a boy with blue hair and another boy with black hair and three white lines on his hair. Diamond and Emerald took off with a burst of speed which shocked everyone. Diamond coughed up a lot of blood in the run and slowed down while Emerald smirked.

"_**EMERALD!" **_

"_**DAIYAMONDO!"**_

Both moves clashed together and a big black orb appeared from the attack. The others jumped back as the orb started to get bigger but soon it stopped.

* * *

><p>Diamond and Emerald stared each other down in the now white orb.<p>

"Why are you like this Em!? You used to be on the team until you found out about your brother. You joined Necrolander and killed our other teammate for revenge. Now you're after me!" Diamond yelled as Emerald glared right at her.

"You knew what he did yet you didn't tell me?!" Emerald yelled back.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! THE PROPHECY IS COMING TRUE NOW AND YOU'RE HELPING IN IT!" Diamond cried out as black tears streaked down her eyes.

"I know, we were all there when the teller gave the prophecy. But now it's coming true and you'll be nothing but a freak when it's over. Those books you got from the teller won't help you! The prophecy foretold that already. Now just give up and this prophecy will be fulfilled." Emerald said but Diamond outstretched her hand.

"Come back." Diamond whispered. The orb got brighter as the two stood there until they were gone.

Diamond slid right out of the orb but the black and red portal came back and Emerald jumped in and shot one last glare at Diamond before it closed. Diamond coughed up a bunch of blood and was on her knees as the world began to freeze. The others ran to her as Diamond collapsed onto the ground. She flinched as she made a portal and collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep.

The others just jumped right into the portal. The time rift was fading fast since Diamond had no control when she's unconscious so the group of the world they were in and Angie went into the cavern while the others slipped into another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Surprising much.<strong>

**Soul: A bit shocking for others, just not like cool people like me. *gets hit with a book from Odd***

**Odd: Shut it.**

**Mike: Next time: Odd's solo rescue mission? The world of Nicktoons and the Diamond's research book.**

**Claire: Also theirs a person I'm based off in this chapter. Look up Kid from Soul Eater and you'll get who I'm based off a bit. *wink***

**Mal: Review or PM**


	9. Odd's solo mission! Nicktoons and books

**Shinx: Here's the newest chapter!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Necrolander, Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes widened as Angie, Soul, Maka and the others crashed right into the cavern. The portal closed as the last person went in and Odd's eyes widened.<p>

"Where's Diamond?" He asked. Angie stood up and her eyes shown that she was shocked about something.

"I-I don't know, s-s-she was sick and she fell unconscious in the other world after she fought that girl with long black hair and green eyes." Angie said and didn't crack a pun which meant it was serious. Dexter gasped as he ran in and opened a book.

"Oh man, it's the time of the Wolf! Diamond's powers are very weak at this time!" Dexter said and Odd ran at him with a burst of speed.

"I'm going to find them alone." Odd said in a serious tone and scared the Lyoko Warriors about his attitude. Dexter threw Odd the bracelet Jermey made for the Lyoko Warrior. Odd looked at the red button next to the blue button.

"That button was a special invention that Diamond told me to make for you. It's a world traveling machine that can take you to any world but it has a bit of a bug in it. You can't choose which world you go to so you got to hope you get it correct." Dexter said and Odd put his bracelet on and hit the red button. A portal appeared and Odd jumped right in with ease. The book Dexter had got sucked right into the portal with the Warrior and the other book that he had got taken with it.

"Oh, boy." Dexter mumbled under his breath as the portal closed.

* * *

><p>"AHH!" Josh, Crystal and Bayleigh hit the ground after slipping out the portal. They sat up and looked to see that they were in some kind of lab.<p>

"Who are you?" A boy with a weird hair style asked with some kind of ray gun in his hand. A buck tooth boy had a fairy wand in his hand. Another boy who had tribute markings on his face held a staff as a weapon as the three looked at each other then picked up their weapons and then they all had a stare down.

* * *

><p>"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Mike said as he and Diamond hit the ground but Mike shielded Diamond's fall. He sat up with her to see that they're on top of a tall building. Two books speed out and hit Mike right on the head.<p>

"Darn kids these days having books fall on other people." Chester complained until Mike took control and laid Diamond back onto the ground carefully. He crawled over to look at two books, one a regular book while the other a notebook. He looked at the book first and it read, '**Diamond's Tail'**. He flipped a page open and looked at the drawing of a town with people walking through it but Mike saw a picture of the Lyoko Warriors with Diamond and began to read what she wrote.

'_The first world I was supposed to be banished to was the world of Lyoko. I met Odd and the other Lyoko Warriors and they helped me out quite a bit. I soon regained my sealed away powers and left Odd a note for him to read on why I left. I hope there are no hard feelings but he loved me…' _Mike stopped reading and closed it right up. He then went to the notebook and saw that they were no title so he flipped to the first page with a sketch of Diamond, Emerald and Sapphire with another girl.

'_Me, my cousin Sapphire, my best friend and other cousin Emerald and my other closest friend Ruby. We were a team of four to save the world until Ruby's death and Emerald's crave for revenge after I gained more social popularity than her, she wanted it so she could find out who killed her and Sapphire's parents. It lead her to find out that her brother Sapphire killed them but I only know the truth. Me, Ruby and Sapphire kept it a secret since we knew it would break Emerald's heart but Necrolander wanted another power source, me. He was supposed to take me! The prophecy said of it but Necrolander went after Emerald and soon she and me had a final fight where I gave her a scar on her neck and she almost had her attack reach my heart. I have a scar there now also. But now Necrolander got his hand on the orb and I have to get people of the other worlds together so we can unite and defeat Necrolander once and for all.' _

Mike was a bit shocked about what it read but then he flipped to the next page which had a sketch of him, Diamond, Odd and some other boy. He read what she wrote once again.

'_Michael Smith, me, Odd Della Robbia, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I think of those three as a new team, I think I'm Sapphire here though since I'm the only girl on the team. But Mike reminds me the most of Sapphire, Ruby and myself combined. Maybe he's the one that the prophecy told of and not me. But he's the one who has Sapphire's powers just not mine or Ruby's. The prophecy calls for one with all three powers. Odd is the cat-boy that is the most funniest with Naruto…'_

Mike heard a groan and quickly closed the book and hid it out of sight with the other book. He crawled back and saw that Diamond was having a bit of a nightmare. Though she quickly calmed down and Mike took out the notebook and noticed a page was bookmarked in it. He flipped to the page and saw what Diamond was writing about.

_**Throughout time a life or death is chosen for each thing alive**_

_**But a hero is chosen in each world to protect that life**_

_**This hero has the powers of a shapeshifter, an energy user and a freedom fighter**_

_**Though the last one of the team of four heroes is tainted**_

_**The one with the heart that seeks revenge.**_

_**During these times two will pass away and one will become evil**_

_**The last one must unite the heroes from other worlds together**_

_**To end the darkness that will come over a man's quest for power.**_

_**But if the last good one may fall**_

_**It may seem like the quest will be over**_

_**And all will be loss.**_

_**But the reincarnation of the energy user will follow**_

_**With the shapeshifter's guidance**_

_**And the freedom fighters approval**_

_**And soon lead the resistance to fight the last battle that'll decide**_

_**Will all fall to death?**_

_**Or will the hero succeed in saving them all?**_

Mike finished reading the writing as Diamond stirred and he put the books down. Diamond opened her eyes and tried to sit up but she was in pain. Mike helped her up and she noticed those two books and rolled her eyes.

"Dexter must have given Odd that new upgraded bracelet." Diamond muttered as she tried to use her powers to make a portal to help them leave but her powers sparked and soon it sent only her books through the portal and it soon disappeared. Soon Mike helped Diamond to her feet and she looked around to see a ghost like boy with white hair and glowing green eyes and a black and white hazmat suit on with a "D" symbol. And strangely there was a yellow sponge with a helmet on top of his head riding the ghost over to them. But there were also giant robot monsters starting to come at them for some reason.

* * *

><p>Crystal, Josh and Bayleigh looked at the three and the three stared back at them.<p>

"I'll repeat it again, who are you?" The kid asked once again as Bayleigh sighed.

"I'm Bayleigh, this is Crystal and the boy is Josh." Bayleigh said and the three lowered their weapons a bit.

"I'm Timmy, that's Tak and there's Jimmy." The buck toothed boy said and Jimmy hit him in the head.

"You idiot! We're not supposed to tell the enemies our names!" Jimmy yelled at Timmy. Tak rolled his eyes at the two yelling at each other.

"Are they supposed to act like that?" Josh asked and the two boys stopped. Jimmy coughed nervously as we see the ghost kid and the sponge on the screen of the computer.

"Um, Jimmy we got of a bit of a problem." The ghost kid said but Crystal jumped in the middle of the conversation.

"Who are you and who's the sponge?" Crystal asked and the ghost kid noticed that they were other people in the lab. The sponge noticed as well and gave a smile.

"Hi! I'm SpongeBob and this is my friend Danny Phantom! You must have already met Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner and Tak!" SpongeBob said and the others nodded.

"Be glad Angie isn't here or else she would have been trying out lots of puns already." Josh whispered to Crystal and she nodded.

"So what was that problem?" Jimmy asked as Danny pointed the camera to show Mike trying to protect Diamond and the three gasp. Bayleigh hummed the melody once again but Diamond's eyes didn't change but Manitoba gained control of Mike. He lassoed all the robots and tied them together and soon let Mike back in control.

"Well, take us to our friends!" Crystal said.

* * *

><p>"Why hello there!" SpongeBob said as the whole group reunited together but that wasn't the end. The monster robots got freed and soon the heroes were all attacking once again except for Diamond.<p>

* * *

><p>Odd landed on someone and they pushed Odd right off. Odd saw a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, whisker birthmarks on his cheeks, a ninja headband, and an orange and black jumpsuit with black sandals.<p>

"ODD?!"

"NARUTO?!"

Both shouted and soon bumped fists. Naruto smirked as Odd pumped his fist in the air.

"Naruto, I need your help to find Diamond and the group she's with. It's the time of the Wolf and Diamond can't use her powers fully. I need you to guide the traveling thing and make us land in the world with Diamond in it." Odd said and Naruto nodded and grinned.

"Sure ya' know!" Naruto said and Odd hit the red button again. The two were about to go in until Naruto gained frog like eyes and orange marking around his eyes and they jumped right into the portal once again. But what the two didn't notice was that the world of ninja's froze as Naruto left but a certain someone with raven hair and black eyes went in after Naruto.

* * *

><p>The robots were doubling more and more and soon the heroes were overwhelmed with the robots. One was about to hit Diamond until the portal appeared under the robot and Naruto smashed it in the head and broke it. Diamond smiled as Odd came in after Naruto and he was in his Lyoko form.<p>

"BONZAI!" Odd called out and gained everyone's attention as he and Naruto started to take out robots in a faster pace. Crystal and Josh joined right in with Bayleigh to help the ninja and cat-boy and the heroes of the world joined their fight. Mike's mind was clouded with all those thoughts about the prophecy that he didn't see that one robot coming at him from the back as he attacked with the blue and gold energy.

"FOX FANG BALL!" Diamond called out and a dark black and red formed a ball that had a bit of white that showed a roaring fox. She ran but she still didn't have her full strength so she easily got hit and her move flew out of her hand. It broke through the robot and Diamond's eyes widened for who it was going to hit.

"LOOK OUT ODD!" Josh shouted as soon as he saw the attack. Odd turned around to stare at the move in shock as time slowed down and Diamond ran with orchard eyes and soon time returned to normal as Diamond gained her now brown eyes and made the Fox Fang Ball disappear. She sighed in relief as a barrier of moonlight echoed through the world as a bit of a wave. It returned to daylight as Diamond's eyes turned yellow once again.

"FALLING STAR!"

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!" The third voice came in and soon Odd paled at who he saw with a blue and white electricity attack.

"Sasuke Uchiha?! How are you here?!" Odd called out in confusion but Diamond's rainbow orb that mixed with Naruto's light blue orb mixed in with Sasuke's attack. Diamond and Naruto glanced at Sasuke who activated a special move, the Sharingan.

"I'll lead you two to the original clone." Sasuke said and soon the three were charging off and soon made it to the original and soon it collided. Danny shot in some green energy and Mike shot in a Rising Sun. Soon enough the robot was destroyed and that the world began to freeze. Diamond sliced up a portal that was stable enough for everyone to go through.

"Get in before your frozen in time!" Diamond called out and everyone ran right into it and Diamond went in last as the whole world froze. Soon they all reached the cavern and Odd grabbed Diamond's hand and dragged her away. Everyone giggled at the scene.

"Your getting some rest before you go next time, and you can count me in for all you missions now." Odd said in an angered voice and Diamond nervously laughed.

"Oh come one, can't a girl save the world while fighting off her sickness week?"

"WEEK? YOU HAD THIS SINCE THE BEGINNING?!"

"No, I didn't."

"YOU JUST SAID-"

"I did claim it, but you have no proof." Diamond smirked at Odd's angered expression but soon the cat-boy locked her in her room. Odd walked out and dragged Mike, Bayleigh and Crystal with him away.

"We're going to the next world while Diamond rests up." Odd said and the others glanced at each other as Odd made a portal and soon the four went right in.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Diamond got in trouble~<strong>

**Odd: Now me, Mike, Bayleigh and Crystal are going by ourselves to the next world.**

**Soul: Another split separation will happen though.**

**Naruto: Next time – Mike's confrontation! Diamond's worry! Odd's mission! The world of video games and the world that had been frozen.**

**Diamond: Review or PM! **


	10. The Fallen Arc Conclusion

**Shinx; I'm back with the two part conclusion of the second Arc of Diamond's Tale.**

**Kisu: There's a lot of Arcs but the author summed them up to… **

**The Introduction Arc**

**The Fallen Arc**

**The Desperate Revival Arc**

**The Truth Arc**

**Attacked! Arc**

**Final Battle Arc**

**Peace and Epilogue Arc**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Necrolander, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mike hit the ground painfully and sat up to see nothing but grey.<p>

"Um, Odd? Crystal? Bayleigh?" Mike called out when he didn't see them with him. So he got up and explored the world more. But he saw Emerald breaking a frozen person in anger. Mike backed up and tried to make no sounds but it seems he failed as Emerald saw him and smirked.

"Looks like there's my bargaining chip." Emerald said and Mike shot a Rising Sun but she stopped it and merged black smoke with the blue and gold energy which turned into a giant monster that quickly went after Mike.

* * *

><p>Diamond's eyes widened as she shot right off her bed and tried to open the door again. No luck. She made the room magic proof which turned out to be a bad idea so the only way to do anything to get out is…<p>

"I got to go!" Diamond shouted from the other side as Ben and Josh's eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"Just let me out and I'll be fast!" Diamond pleaded so Ben unlocked the door and Diamond dashed out and sliced another portal. She ran in but Ben, Josh and the unsuspecting Naruto got sucked right in with her.

* * *

><p>"Well were here." Crystal said as the three landed and they all looked around for Mike since they got separated in the portal.<p>

"BOYOU!" A pink thing called as it jumped off a green dinosaur's back. Odd's eyes twinkled with excitement as he picked up the pink thing and hugged it.

"KIRBY! YOSHI! HOW YOU GUYS BEEN?" Odd shouted in excitement and Kirby slapped him with his arm and Yoshi licked Odd with his tongue.

"Ok, Crystal and Bayleigh meet Kirby and Yoshi, you two meet Crystal and Bayleigh." Odd explained and Yoshi started to lick Bayleigh as Kirby hugged Crystal and Odd sighed in sadness. But then two plumbers ran right ahead and scared Odd.

"Mario and Luigi? Oh, I remember it fully now! This world is the world of Super Smash Bros." Odd concluded and then face palmed.

"I bet their looking for Pit since he was in the game with them!" Odd pointed out and Yoshi licked him because he was right. Mario and Luigi ran back with worried faces and Odd got scared.

"Odd!? The time freeze is coming and we need to save everyone or else their world will freeze with this one!" Luigi said and all three teens' eyes widened.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part two, Finale<strong>

Diamond landed and ran to tackle Emerald but Mike yelped in pain as he was covered in black energy. Diamond froze as Emerald laughed and the three people landed on the ground painfully.

"Let him go." Diamond threatened. Emerald shook her head and Mike yelled out in pain since the black energy was trying to squeeze him to death.

"Surrender and he'll be free." Emerald said and Diamond eyes widened. She looked at Mike then at the other three that were trying to get up. She raised her hands and Emerald smirked. She blew out grey smoke that hit the others except Diamond and herself and soon Diamond tackled her. Emerald pushed her right off and they began to exchange blows.

* * *

><p>Odd ran with Pokémon Trainer who had a new Pokémon that Odd thought Diamond would love. They caught up to Bayleigh with Fox and Crystal with Ike, Ness, and Lucas. They opened the portal where the other Smash Bros. Players were at. They soon landed in the caverns and Odd went to check on Diamond except she wasn't there. Ben, Josh and Naruto weren't there either and Odd's eyes widened.<p>

"Come on guys! We got to find Diamond! She left with the other three!" Odd called out and made another portal which Bayleigh and Crystal jumped in with him.

* * *

><p>Diamond and Emerald skidded away from each other except they looked different. Diamond had red eyes with slit pupils while Emerald had black smoke wings and a black smoke gauntlet on her right arm. Diamond charged up a Falling Star attack but the rainbow color was replaced with a purple color and Emerald charged her attack which was red but soon became black and white once again.<p>

"_**DAIYAMONDO!" **_Emerald called out Diamond full first name and charged right off after the shapeshifter. The grey disappeared off the boys as she charged and Mike was quickly freed because of Emerald using all her energy.

"_**EMERALD!" **_Diamond shouted back and charged off right after Emerald. Everyone present were shocked as the two collided attacks.

"_**DARKNESS HARMONY/ FALLING STAR!" **_Both called out attacks as a grey orb surrounded them once again but it quickly disappeared as the two were shown on the other side of each other with their normal looks. Their attacks faded as they both stood there.

"I guess this was my final fight, like predicted." Diamond whispered as her eyes turned brown and she collapsed onto the ground. Emerald growled as she disappeared in black and red smoke and it was shown that Diamond grazed her neck with her attack. Diamond wasn't getting up so Mike ran over with Naruto, Ben and Josh following.

"Wake up Diamond ya' know." Naruto said but Diamond opened her eyes and blood stroked down her chin. It was soon shown that Emerald got Diamond in the chest and barley missed her heart as Naruto backed away in shock and fell onto the ground. Josh and Ben went to check on him as Diamond was held up by Mike.

"Heh, the prophecy is coming true isn't it." Diamond said and Mike's eyes widened as Diamond touched his forehead with a blood covered finger. It slid down and soon got his cheek and her finger got off of his face as Diamond's eyes flashed a faint yellow then became brown once again. Mike's eyes though flashed yellow, then rainbow, then became his normal brown again. His eyes widened in shock as Diamond faded away in his grasp and soon butterflies floated in the sky and disappeared in a white flash.

"DIAMOND!" Naruto called out in worry. His voice cracked and soon we can see he way crying his eyes out and trying to wipe the tears away from his cheeks. Josh's eyes were widened and he stood still in his spot in shock. Ben was the same as Josh except for a few tears that leaked out. Mike though was shocked at what happened as a few tears skimmed down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Odd was in the world travel zone with Crystal and Bayleigh as a bright yellow butterfly landed on his nose. He blinked and it flashed away right in front of him and he heard something.<p>

'_I'm gone.' _Tears began to form in his eyes as he recognized the voice. Bayleigh and Crystal were confused for why he was crying until they landed in the frozen world and Crystal saw Josh standing like a statue.

* * *

><p>"You idiot girl, you were supposed to bring her to me, not kill her." Necrolander growled out at Emerald who was standing with a fearful expression. Something appeared on the orb and Necrolander laughed a bit.<p>

"Looks like you can redeem yourself girl, bring me the new shapeshifter and the new energy user." Necrolander said and Emerald walked over to him.

"That prophecy is coming true after all. That pesky shapeshifter girl gave her powers to the new energy user. All that the new hero needs is the powers of your old friend Ruby, correct?" Emerald nodded and Necrolander chuckled.

"Your possessing and creativity powers will come in handy when you two fight. I expect no mistakes from you this time or else you'll never see the break of day again." Necrolander threatened and Emerald nodded and dashed off.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The energy creativity of Sapphire, the life transformer and freedom fighter Ruby, the creativity and possessive Emerald and the shapeshifting Diamond will meet once again to see if the world will fall to chaos or if the hero can handle the weight of the burdens off all the worlds." <strong>A cloaked figure said as he saw a rainbow butterfly flutter to him. It let the butterfly land on his palm and let it meet with the other butterflies but it soon became someone. The figure ran off to two others and the three smiled together. The light consumed the three as the cloaked figure walked off to face a mirror which showed Emerald walking off.

"**If only the creative Emerald could see the light, maybe the hero could show her what's right before it's her time like it was the others." **The figure said as the mirror flashed to Mike, Odd, Naruto and the others at the caverns.

* * *

><p>"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Odd cried out as the other Lyoko Warriors comforted them. Dexter was checking out Mike as Angie snapped Josh out of his statue like state.<p>

"Well Mike it looks like Diamond gave you her powers. I think she trusted you to lead us all into battle and save the universe once again." Dexter explained as Zoey hugged Mike. He sighed and rubbed his head as a sound went off in the caverns and Dexter ran off to see that an alert signal sounded off.

"Well it looks like a shapeshifter's job is never done. Mike it looks like you need to save some others from different worlds." Dexter said and Mike gulped.

"I'm going with, me, Bayleigh and Josh will come with." Crystal volunteered the three as Odd sniffled and Naruto walked over.

"I'll be taking Odd's place for this mission." Naruto said as Zoey kissed Mike for good luck and he gulped.

"I hope this works." Mike whispered as he slashed the air and a portal appeared. The six went in while Odd stayed behind for the mission. But soon they wouldn't know the trouble that will soon begin after that…

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Yeah I know some people weren't happy with the ending.<strong>

**Naruto: Next time! – Mike's training begins! The world of the elements and the secret of an energy user!**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	11. Odd, Demon the beginning of Truth Arc

**Shinx: So I've haven't been able to update Diamond's Tale….**

**Mike: _shinxshinx1595_ doesn't own ANYTHING except Emerald and Necrolander.**

**Sapphire: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mike panted in total pain as he was running. A black like substance covered both his hands, making him unable to use any energy attacks. His legs had a tight wire rope wrapped around them as he fell because at that moment the wire tightened. He struggled to remove the wire but it was no use as a figure walked over to Mike and raised a weapon fogged up by darkness at Mike. Mike gritted his teeth and glared at the figure.<p>

"Why?! Why are you doing this!?" Mike screamed out and the figure grinned at him with the weapon charging up.

"Revenge. First on Diamond now onto you. And my newest apprentice will finish you."Emerald's voice said with a chuckle as the figure shot at Mike. Mike closed his eyes and braced himself but soon opened them and everything was white and the ground was pink, this was a part of his mind he never knew of before.

"Never give up Michael Smith. I'll always believe in you." A voice said and Mike turned around in shock.

"You!?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Earlier Sometime...<span>**_

_(Odd Della Robbia- Hero of Code Lyoko. Friends with shapeshifter Diamond Aozora, one of her best friends. After the fight with Emerald and Diamond he stayed behind to cope with the loss of his best friend.)_

Odd sniffled into his pillow in sorrow. Grief flooded over him as the heroes left for another dimension and he stayed behind. He picked up a locket and opened it to show him, Diamond, Ben and Naruto with two other people. He smiled a bit at the picture.

_**'You're still grieving over her? Pathetic.'**_

Odd frowned as everything faded out into black…

* * *

><p>Mike sighed in frustration. He was angry about a simple attack he can't master.<p>

"Again Mike. You almost got it. Rising Sun can be fully mastered. Don't ya worry ya know!" Naruto encouraged him as Crystal, Josh, Bayleigh and Josh were training with their powers/weapons/skills. Mike sighed as he charged a Rising Sun. It turned golden and Mike tried to fuse blue energy into it but it dispersed completely! He growled and sighed.

_(Michael (Mike) Smith- Energy User and Hero of the prophecy. Hero of Total Drama. He was saved by Diamond with his friends at the very beginning when the worlds started to freeze. Diamond learned and Mike found out he was a main part of a prophecy. Being trained to wield his energy he leaves to save the hero of another world.)_

Mike glared at his hand and sighed so Chester wouldn't take control as he tried again. He decided to do it the opposite way. Blue energy came into his hand and he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and it looked, awesome. The blue was spinning around within the golden energy and it looked to be like a sun then it turned into a ball.

"You got it Mike!" Naruto said with a fox grin. Mike smiled and let it disperse as he sighed in relief. Keeping his personalities in control was another thing he had to train with. No other persona can control his energy and if they tried he'll die, that's what Dexter pointed out. "Take a break Mike, we'll train again later." Mike sighed in relief as Naruto said those words.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Demon."<em>** Odd spat in anger and hatred at the figure behind bars in the darkness. The figure's appearance couldn't be seen but the grin the figure gave sent shivers down Odd's body. "Nice for Odin to visit me in my solitary chamber." The figure's voice sounded like Odd's except it had a deeper and calming tone. Odd flinched at the word 'Odin' and the figure grinned. It anticipated a time to speak, like a predator to wait to strike its prey.

"Don't mention that name." Odd said quickly.

"Why not? It's the real name of yours after all. Oh wait, that was before you were adopted." Odd clenched his fists and glared at the figure.

"That's a past I don't want to relieve."

"You had me as a protector Odin. You can't erase me ever. I haunt your past as a demon to you, oh wait. That's what you named me, **_Demon_**." Demon said with a grin and stepped forward to show himself. He looked just like Odd. His spot on his hair was dark red, his shirt and pants were black and grey and his shoes were crimson red. His eyes were black with red pupils and he had sharp fanged teeth. Odd looked away from Demon in pain and sorrow.

"That abusive life Odin, I took away most those memories to protect you. The separation from dear old Emily-."

"**_DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"_** Odd screamed in hurt and glared at Demon.

"She is your twin sister after all. Those CPS people separated you two from your parents. Such abusive parents. You went to the Della Robbia's and she went with the Evans. When you were getting taken away you asked your name to be changed Odd so you could start a new life." Odd glared as Demon smirked.

"Don't speak about my past Demon." Odd warned in an angered tone.

"Soon you met those friends of yours and became a Lyoko Warrior. You wanted to forget your past altogether and locked me up from almost getting you into Juvie. Everything was settling down until little Daiyamondo came along. She made you into what you are now. When she left and then came back you learned about the dimension and world travel thing and went with Diamond. It changed when you found out about being a Guardian." Demon grinned as Odd looked away in pain.

* * *

><p>Mike sighed as he flipped in Diamond's books. No info that could beat Necrolander. No other techniques he could master with energy. But something caught his attention and he read off,<p>

_'…a hero has a guardian. A Guardian Protector. The past hero picks the new guardian for the future hero. I chose the future hero's guardian with Odd. It's a secret but the guy we chose will be perfect as a protector. I know it. After the Dimensional Guardians became the Guardian Protectors were discovered and I learned that Odd Della Robbia was my guardian…'_

* * *

><p>"You and Diamond formed a really close bond because of it. Your life was perfect once again until Mike came along." Demon said and Odd looked at Demon in disbelief.<p>

"As a Dimensional Guardian and retired Guardian Protector I can't believe that lie you're giving me." Odd said and Demon rolled his eyes.

"When Mike came along everything went downhill. He was the cause of Diamond's death after all. Being so weak he was captured by Emerald and that made the fight between Diamond and Emerald happen. She protected him and sacrificed herself for Mike. She died because of him. He did nothing to stop it. Diamond's death was caused by Michael Smith." Odd's eyes widened in shock and he collapsed to his knees and looked at Demon.

"W-Wha?" Odd said in disbelief as the pieces clicked together and he growled, "Mike's the one who caused my pain?! He's the one who caused Dia her life!?" Demon nodded and put his hand on the cage as Odd did the same. The cage dispersed as both grinned together.

"Michael Smith, I will have my revenge." Odd and Demon said together with a glare at the distance.

* * *

><p>The world froze as Mike, Naruto, Crystal, Josh and Angie came back with Team Avatar.<p>

"I'm gonna check on Odd." Mike said in worry as he left. He walked around the halls searching for the room and when he got to it he knocked.

"Hello?" Mike asked and he kept on knocking until worry took over him and he broke down the door to look at the room. It was trashed completely and his eyes widened in fear for the cat-boy. He walked in cautiously only for the door to close and the light to go out completely. Mike scrambled around the darkness and soon felt a hard pain in his shoulder. He picked up the thing out of his shoulder and looked at it while feeling drowsy.

"A tranquilizer dart?" He said and his eyelids became very heavy and he fell unconscious. Odd grinned in the darkness as the he walked over.

"Michael Smith, I will have my revenge." He whispered in hatred and disappeared, leaving Mike unconscious in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: *sweatdrops* Not much action for Mikey. But lots for Oddy! More character development on OdinOdd!**

**Naruto: Next time: Guardian of Energy! Odd's betrayal and the new hero's identity!**

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	12. Guardian Protector and Betrayal!

**Shinx: I'm back with a two chapter update! This is one out of two updates so ya know!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Emerald and Necrolander and some of the powers of the heroes.**

**Naruto: Enjoy wonderful readers!**

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh... what happened?'<em> Mike thought as he sat up and held his head in pain. "Mike!" Zoey hugged him in worry and he was a bit shocked. "What happened?" He stated his question.

"Someone knocked you out with a sedative." Dexter pointed out and Mike winced. "That person... wants revenge on me for some reason." Mike said and Naruto's eyes widened. "Odd was the one that did that to you." Gasps were heard as Naruto pulled out a note and read it.

_'I'm sick of this whole thing guys... I'm done. If you read this then I've already left. I'm done with you heroes. I've decided to seek vengeance. I'm ready to enact my revenge. -Odd Della Robbia'_

Silence overcame the room altogether. Mike was shocked, the rest of the Lyoko Warriors were speechless. "We got to get him back." Ulrich was the first to speak. "I'm planning a retrieval squad which I'll take the Lyoko Warriors to find Odd." Naruto said with a serious tone. Sasuke nodded his head in approval.

"I'm coming too-." Mike was cut off by Naruto. "No you're not. Odd may want revenge on you if he shot a dart at you." Naruto said with a threatening tone which meant, drop the subject. Mike glared at Naruto but said, "Fine." Naruto smirked and soon left with the Lyoko Warriors into another dimension and Mike sighed and turned to Bayleigh, Crystal, Josh and Angie.

"I've learned about a Guardian Protector and I guess each hero gets one. Odd was Diamond's Guardian Protector as well." Mike said to them. "I guess you went through her book." Mike laughed nervously at Dexter's presumption. "Well then, where's he or she?" Angie asked in excitement. "We don't know." Josh and Crystal facepalmed soon after.

"Why can't we look for him or her?" Bayleigh asked and Mike shrugged. "Well, if you believe in your energy it should lead you the right way." Dexter said as the five looked at each other and nodded. Mike made a portal and he went in with Bayleigh, Josh, Angie and Crystal as Dexter waved and the portal closed when the five entered.

* * *

><p>Odd walked alone in a dark dimension. His normal brown eyes were black. He sighed and continued to walk around. A figure walked behind him with a sickly sweet smirk and Odd barley dodges an attack the figure shot at him.<p>

"Emerald." Odd said with a glare as Emerald grinned. "Odd Della Robbia, Guardian Protector of the deceased Diamond Aozora." _**BAM!**_ Odd made a crater when he tried to hit Emerald but she dodged it with ease.

"Leave me alone." Odd said in frustration but an idea came to the cat-boy soon after and he grinned. Emerald sped around the cat-boy quickly and pulled his right arm behind his back and twisted it which made a blood curdling scream erupt from him. "Pathetic, just pathetic Odd."

"H-How a-about y-y-you t-teach m-me?" Odd managed to say from the pain and Emerald released him which he hit the ground and held his arm in pain. "Maybe, if you could prove your worth." Emerald spat at him and Odd nodded and ran off quick.

'Maybe he can become Necrolander's downfall instead of that Energy User...' Emerald thought to herself with a smirk. "Time to deal with the Guardian Protector of Smith. That Protector has finally grown of age so I can find him and deal with him quick... then with Mike's prodigy." She chuckles to herself and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Ooh! Mike has a prodigy?! Odd's trying to join Emerald?! WHAT IS HAPPENING YOU MAY BE THINKING! Well, part two may answer some of your questions.<strong>

**Odd: Review or PM!**


	13. Guardian Protector and Odd versus Ulrich

**Shinx: Part two out two people!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595**_** doesn't own ANYTHING except Emerald and Necrolander and some of the powers of the heroes.**

**Odd: Enjoy while I try to do something special… *chases Mike with a spear***

**Mike: AHH!**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to me." Chase Davenport whispered to himself after he left school. No one that day had spoken to him one bit or even wished him a happy birthday. Not his siblings, family, or even his friends. He only got a birthday cake smashed into his face by an annoying computer program called Eddie.<p>

He decided to avoid his siblings on the walk back home. He sighed and his body disintegrated into nothingness but really he turned invisible. You see, Chase is a bionic superhuman made to save the world. But he tried to update his chip without any help and made the worst mistake of his life, but we won't mention it for now. Good news is he got every ability known to man and can be updated with more. Bad news, part of him had, 'changed'.

_'Happy birthday punk.' _Spike, the Commando App on Chase thought to him. Chase grinned a bit and replied with a, _'Thank you Spike.'_ He grinned and glitched up and turned visible once again and sensed something was wrong.

He glared into the darkness and turned around to see a shadow move. A blue butterfly flew on his nose and dispersed into blue powder.

_'Chase Davenport, Guardian Protector of Energy.'_ Chase got confused on why he had thought of that. "Guardian Protector?" Chase raised an eyebrow and said it slowly, trying to see why it sounded really familiar. Something glistened in the darkness and Chase picked up a tech green bracelet and shrugged and slipped it on.

"Guardian Protector of Energy." Emerald said with a glare and appeared in front of Chase. Chase jumped back a bit and took a battle stance but a blackish-grey force field went around Chase and he looked around in confusion. Emerald grinned as Chase kicked the force field and it only rippled in response.

"Don't try it, it won't budge." Emerald said and Chase growled in anger but held Spike back. "What do you want with me?" Chase asked in frustration but a tone of worry can be heard in his voice. "You should know it but you're special in a way. I need you to lure someone out for me." Emerald responded and Chase glared. "Who?"

A arrow hit Emerald in her back and she growled and turned to see Crystal with her bow, loading another arrow. "Let the kid go." Emerald glared at Crystal but Josh and Angie attacked next quickly and Emerald glared and flipped away.

Mike shot at Emerald with energy but she dodged it with ease and Chase's eyes widened as the hazel eyes of his turned a bit lighter, understanding and remembering something. "Use Sunshine Shield!" Mike looked confused at Chase as Emerald shot black energy and a shield of golden energy appeared in front of Mike and made the black energy turn pure and then dispersed. Mike looked at Chase in shock and the bionic only smirked back.

"Force field manipulation." The force field around Chase disappeared and Emerald growled and disappeared as well. Mike turned around to see Chase dusting off himself and putting out his hand.

"Chase Davenport, Guardian Protector of Energy." Mike shook Chase's hand.

"Michael Smith, Energy User."

* * *

><p>Odd walked into a familiar surrounding area that most Total Drama contestants would remember. He walked into the area of the campfire ceremony and looked around and sniffed the air and growled.<p>

"You guys? Can't I just get a break or not?" Ulrich was the only one who appeared and Odd turned and laughed at him. "I guess I've dealt with the others with the clones very well." Ulrich took a battle stance.

"Let's battle Odd, I win then you come back if you win I'll let you go." Odd laughed and took a battle stance as well. Ulrich pulled out his two sword kantanas and Odd cocked his gauntlets in response. Odd made the move first, he shot an arrow at Ulrich and the samurai used his swords to deflect it and it bounces back to Odd but the cat-boy used a dark purple energy shield and the arrow disintegrated when it touched the shield and Ulrich's eyes widened when Odd ran to Ulrich like a cat and shot at him.

"Super Sprint/Cat Run!" Both called out and it was like a game of dodge ball as both dodged one another's attacks. "Come back Odd!" Ulrich called out with gritted teeth as he held his swords in front of him to block Odd's Cat Claw Ball. "I want to fulfill my goal of revenge on Mike for making my life even more miserable!" Ulrich's eyes widened and he pushed Odd away.

"What?! That's wrong and you know it!" Ulrich shouted as he charged an attack which made Odd charge Cat Claw Ball.

"Cat Claw Ball/ Samurai Storm!" Both yelled out as their attacks mixed together which made both users fly off. Odd hit a bunch of trees with his back and Ulrich hit the water which made a big splash. The attack became really bright and flew off into the air and blew up like fireworks and when the white touched the ground time started once again in the world.

Emerald appeared with a grin and heaves the unconscious Odd over her shoulder. "I'll teach you everything I know, you'll be Necrolander's downfall... Odin." Emerald whispered and chuckled to herself and disappeared with Odd but you could see someone with crazy orange hair dive into the water for Ulrich as Emerald disappeared altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Ooh! Chase is Mike's Guardian Protector. Who's Mike's prodigy?! Who saved Ulrich?! What will happen when the TD cast come through?! What happened to Ulrich and how did he know that attack?! Have some answers-<strong>

**Naruto: Next time: Disobeyed orders and the Heroes of Legend book!**

**Mike: REVIEW AND PM TO SAVE ME! *still was running from Odd***

**Odd: *laughs evilly* Do not review and PM and then I'll just end the story with Mike dying from my hands! *chases Mike with a Cat Claw Ball and the spear***


	14. Disobeyed Orders and Heroes of Legend!

**Shinx: I guess this chapter has been getting to me the most. Hehe. And I may use the villain "you know who"!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING even the ending song! Except Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond and her personalities. The powers and weapons of the TD cast were thought of by **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**and **_**Totaldramadfan102**_**.**

**Naruto: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, we gotta find Ulrich!" Yumi panicked and Naruto sighed as Mike and Chase were being bored, since being banned from leaving. "I can tell that you're worried-" Naruto was cut off.<p>

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! THERE ARE OTHER HEROES IN A WORLD THAT HAD BEEN FROZEN, THE TOTAL DRAMA WORLD HAS BEEN REVIVED!" Dexter shouted and Mike's eyes widened with the other five TD cast members. "Wait, that's where Ulrich and Odd fought!" Mike's eyes got more determined than ever as Chase stood up.

"I don't care anymore Naruto, I have to check this out for myself!" Mike shouted and made a portal and ran in and it closed soon after. Naruto groaned soon after and Chase made a portal and followed with Cameron, Cody, Noah, Dawn, and Zoey.

"…Did we just get left behind?" Angie asked and everyone nodded soon after.

* * *

><p>"Come on come on come on!" Izzy shouted as Ulrich was shown tied to a tree. He soon woke up to see the Total Drama cast from seasons 1-5 staring right at him and his swords in Harold's hands.<p>

"Ugh, can I get my swords and leave?" Ulrich asked in confusion. Izzy shook her head with a smile. "No way Samurai guy! You have magic powers with that kitty cat!" Ulrich's eyes widened soon after in shock.

"No, we do not." Duncan laughed soon after. "Yeah right dude, we seen your ending strikes since you kinda freed us from that trance."

"Oh shit…" Mike plainly said as soon as he saw that the cast members were truly unfrozen and they had Ulrich, and that they've seen him in his new costume.

"Hey Mitch! What's with the costume?" Lindsay asked as the other cast members arrived with Chase.

"I can tell this will be a reunion. Oh wait, where's that new cast that is replacing you all somehow?" Chase asked and Noah soon let out a growl.

"We aren't associated with the Pahtikew Cast. They're on their robo-island while we get the remade Playa De Losers." Noah answered quickly, the mentioning of that cast made everyone's faces but Chase and Ulrich's turn darker.

"Okay then, I won't show off a very special book." Chase said and everyone raised an eyebrow. Chase pulled out a book with a smirk. "I'd like to call it, the Heroes of Legend." Chase grinned as he turned pages, which had names of all the Total Drama Cast Members names, including the Pahtikew Cast as well. They Total Drama cast present let out a growl soon after.

"This is a book, which shows you all have powers, it doesn't say what powers you have until you unlock them. Also, you all get weapons as well." Chase quickly explained and Mike grabbed the book.

"…Lindsay, Mal, Max…. wait Mal?!" Mike practically shouted as soon as he read Mal's name again. "Why does Mal have a page in the book?!" Mike looked at Chase for answers. Chase at the moment had untied Ulrich. "Okay, because a relative of yours Mike had two different powers, and I guess Mal got the other. You're the Energy User, and Mal would be something else." Chase explained and Mike groaned.

"Okay, but now I got to go track Odd down so, excuse me." Ulrich said as he was about to make a portal but black energy shot Mike into Ulrich and an Odd with a dark form was shown laughing. Everyone's eyes widened soon after seeing Odd speed over and grab Mike and speed off.

"MIKE!" Zoey shouted soon after Mike disappeared. Chase's eyes widened soon after and he sped off soon after, dropping the book into Ulrich's hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(We're at the part in the beginning of Chapter 11)<strong>_

"YOU?!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs as he awoke in his mind to see two familiar figures standing in front of him. One was a replica of Zoey but she had more dark red than light and her eyes were dark red and the other was a replica of him but the guy had all his teeth, smoothen down hair, and mostly golden on. "Y-You're S-Sapphire and R-Ruby!"

"And you're my reincarnation Michael Ryan Smith." Sapphire said in boredom and Ruby giggled. "Don't be mean to the kiddie Sapp!" Ruby teased and Sapphire rolled his eyes. Mike was still in shock until Ruby started to mess with Mike's looks.

"Your soo like a mini Sapphire!" Ruby cooed and Mike sweat dropped soon after. "We're here to tell you that Odd's past is messed up, if you had ever heard of Demon. Demon is Odd's alter who's the evil within the cat-boy. He has a past he wishes to hide from. That's why his name was changed." Sapphire said and soon disappeared soon after.

"I guess our powers don't work so long." Ruby said as she started to disappear as well. "But you've earned my approval Mikey!" Ruby said and Mike glowed red, yellow and blue. "See ya around sometime kiddo, you and Gravity Samurai!" Mike glowed black and his eyes widen as a clone of him appeared next to him and Ruby disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ulrich was now pacing around, the Total Drama cast sitting on the ground trying to distract themselves from what had happened. "God I wish we could do something!" Courtney randomly yelled and everyone nodded and the book, now on the ground, opened up to a page. It showed someone from the Pahtikew Cast, and they had ghost powers and the ability to control good and evil, and they had regeneratable knives as a weapon.<p>

"Okay, looks like we're heading to that island guys, those Pahtikew dweebs are in a fight, and we are not being shown up by total newbies!" Heather said and they all nodded and glared at Ulrich, Ulrich yelped in fear and made a portal soon after.

"After you all." Ulrich said fast, and everyone walked in which Ulrich sighed in relief and picked up the book and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Dave?"

* * *

><p>"AHH!" Dave screamed and phased into the ground, dodging Odd's dark energy attack. Odd snickered and ducked under an energy attack from Mike. "Looks like you didn't die after all." Odd said with boredom in his tone. "I'd say give my friend back control Demon." Demon's eyes widened and he glared at Mike.<p>

'_LET ME IN CONTROL!' _Odd shouted in the mind which Demon fell into the mind. Odd tackled Demon and the two fought. "Don't you get it? I AM YOU!" Demon shouted and Odd glared and flipped away. Odd's eyes brightened up and he grinned as he flipped around.

"Oh my- WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT YOU BAFOON?!" Demon shouted but screamed when Odd shot him in the back with electric arrows. Odd smirked and disappeared soon after as chains attached to onto Demon and the guy screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Okay, I know what you're thinking, WHAT THE HECK ADDING THE PAHTIKEW CAST AND WHAT HAPPENED TO CHASE?! First one, I had to since me and <strong>_**Totaldramafan102 **_**came up with the powers for that cast as well. And Mal, the Gravity Samurai. And as a bonus, I'll make information from Sierra's blog again for Mike, Mal or Dave about their abilities. Not the others since their powers have not been revealed yet.**

**Odd: *snickers* I'm not evil!**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Mike!" Odd groans out as Mike sighs.<p>

"I gotta find Chase! He told me about a, hehe, small problem with his bionics." Mike said with a nervous laugh and Odd raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Next Time! <strong>_**Demon King and the Final Act App Corruption!**_

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	15. Mike and Dave

**Shinx: Okay this story is on hiatus, but I'll update it with some information on Mike and Dave with their abilities that may not be mentioned in the story later on… here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Michael Ryan (Moon) Smith

**Gender: ** Male (Svetlana=Female)

**State: **Original persona; Energy User/Knight of Energy; Dragon Sage

**Age: **1119 (Note: Looks 19 but is actually 1119… explained later in the story.)

**Personality: **A kind person who you'd think is more likely innocent and wouldn't hurt a fly. But when you hurt his friends or family he'll pack a punch.

**Appearance: **Has orange goggles with white and golden stripes, eyes contain a hint of golden but is mostly mocha brown, jet black hair, a white undershirt with a light blue cloak with stripes of white and gold, gloves of red and black and in the center contains a golden and light blue mark, pants are light blue and boots of light blue and white with hints of golden. His medallion is hidden under his shirt and later on has a ring and his hair gets white highlights where his spikes are at the top. (Explained later about the ring and hair)

**Power(s): **Ability to control energy AKA Autokinesis/Energybending/Energy Manipulation/Ergokinesis; (others revealed later!)

**Weapon(s): **Make weapons out of energy

**Extra: **Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Dave (?)

**Gender: **Male

**State: **Ghost; Ghost King

**Age: **17

**Personality: **Dave is more likely a shy guy that has a dark side when messed with. Compared to other competitors he's like a Mike/Cameron/Noah. He may still have a crush on Sky but what happened on the show, it may have wrecked their friendship/relationship.

**Appearance: **Mostly he's normal but he gains optical lenses over his eyes to scan the area and see things that normal people cannot see. He gains a more of a camouflage look with black gloves as well as his shoes turn into boots when he turns invisible.

**Power(s): **More of the abilities of a ghost with plasma beams. Invisibility, heightened senses, phasing powers, as well as to control good and evil but not completely powerful.

**Weapon(s): **A bunch of knives appear when he summons them.

**Extra: **Unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: I'm here to talk for the author but you can pick any character that the author can make a bio for. TODH may not be updated with the whole story but she'll make more of these for people who get curious about future abilities for characters in the story.<strong>

**Odd: Review or PM folks!**


	16. Demon King and the Final Act App Arc!

**Shinx: Shinx here people! A mini chapter with some characters revealed with their powers!**

**Naruto: _shinxshinx1595_ doesn't own ANYTHING but Diamond and her personalities.**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chase looked around confused as dark mist surrounded him, trying to trap him into something but he tapped his temple once and the mist was blown back and he sped off but the mist gripped onto him, holding onto him tightly.<p>

"Well well well, what do we have here? A Guardian Protector all alone with no protection. How stupid of him." Emerald said as she paced around Chase and he struggled against the mist. "Let me go Emerald, I know who your teacher is and I took care of him!" Emerald tisked at his threat.

"I know where my teacher is at right now, but now, lets enjoy some quality time." Emerald said and the mist moved and clamped Chase's hands together and disappeared soon after, leaving Chase's hands stuck together in the left over mist.

Chase growled and glared at Emerald and pulled on the mist but it wouldn't budge one bit. Emerald licked her lips and grinned mercilessly at Chase and the bionic flinched and backed away from her and took off in a sprint.

Emerald appeared in a flash and grabbed Chase and chuckled as he tried to get out of her grip. "Let me go you psycho- mmph!" Chase's eyes widened as Emerald pressed her lips against his. It was a a first kiss for Chase but yet it was weird.

Chase's eyes drooped down as Emerald released. "I can be nice when I want." Emerald said in a kind voice and Chase's eyes narrow. "What do you want?" Emerald let out a chuckle and traced a finger on his face.

"Such a handsome boy like you shouldn't be playing with heroes. He should be with me." Emerald said and pouted a bit and Chase glared. "I wouldn't join you for anything." Emerald zapped Chase in the neck and he screamed in agony and fainted in her arms. "I'll have my way Guardian Protector."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Mike!" Odd groans out as Mike sighs.<p>

"I gotta find Chase! He told me about a, hehe, small problem with his bionics." Mike said with a nervous laugh and Odd raised an eyebrow.

"What is it dear friend of mine?" Mike sighed soon after.

"I may have learned a prophecy that says either Chase or you will have an app that let's you save people and then it turns pure evil. Chase is in danger, by some app called Alpha." Mal blinked, now knowing he was outside of Mike's mind thanks to Ruby and Sapphire. Mal and Cody glowed a blue color and gained their forms and the pages of them in the Heroes of Legend glowed and gained information.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: (eyes widen) Okay... this was a surprising chapter to write... Happy Birthday <em>Totaldramafan102<em>!**

* * *

><p>Chase glared right at his two personalities.<p>

"Spike, who is this?! And why are you here?!"

"My name is Alpha. Your app created me."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Next time! <em>Final Act App and Edward's appearance!<em>**

**Mike: Here's two for the day... **

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Mal (The Malevolent One) (Moon) Smith

**Gender:** Male

**State: **Persona of Mike Smith; Gravity Samurai

**Age:** 1119

**Personality: **Opposite of Mike's but not evil, is a bit misunderstood back then and is classified as one of Mike's guardians. May be emo (claims he's not) but he cares secretly about things.

**Appearance: **He has a red undershirt, a black and red coat with long sleeves that also extend to his feet. He has a red sash wrapped around his head and black pants with blue gloves and has black and red boots.

**Power(s): **Manipulate gravity, contains a keyblade called the Keyblade of Willpower (explained later)

**Weapon(s): **Katana and Keyblade

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Cody Anderson

**Gender: **Male

**Stage:** Time User; Time King

**Age:** 17

**Personality:** He's a geek, but he's more of a nerd than geek, knows many things and used to have a crush on Gwen but is somewhat falling for Sierra.

**Appearance: **A black and blue tux with a light blue time bow tie. Has two pistols on his body. As well as black shoes and light blue time wings later on.

**Power(s):** Ability to manipulate time.

**Weapon(s):** Two pistols that shoot light from and only take light bullets and time bullets which the time bullets make a rift in time for people to travel in.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: Review or PM folks! And you can ask for what person of the TD and PI cast should get their powers! <strong>


	17. Final Act App and Edward's Appearance

**Shinx: Here's the next chapter for TODH! And I made a spin off called Inner Thoughts if you'd want to read it. But don't complain if you don't want spoilers! Chase, disclaimer us please!**

**Chase: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except the plot, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Alpha, other characters not introduced, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"NARUTO! STOP TRYING TO CHOKE MIKE!" Odd shouted as he hit Naruto. Angie and Bayleigh were trying to pull the ninja away but it wasn't working as Naruto was still choking Mike.<p>

"Oh great…" Ulrich muttered and tackled Naruto away with Yumi and the ninja let go and Mike took a gasp for air.

"Naruto, just because I disobeyed orders… DOESN'T MEAN TO CHOKE ME WHEN I COME BACK!" Mike yelled and rubbed his neck.

"Sometimes you're going to get yourself killed, you remind me of a little me." Naruto said as the two Lyoko Warriors got off of Mike.

"Now back to finding Chase…"

* * *

><p>Chase groaned and sat up in his mind and rubbed his head and growled when he remembered what happened. He was forced up by a lookalike of him with darker hazel eyes.<p>

"Ugh… Spike? What's going on? You never helped me at all." Chase asked and Spike pointed to the lookalike of them with black eyes.

"Spike, who's this?! And why are you here?!" Chase shouted and glared right at his two persona apps.

"My name is Alpha, and your app created me." Alpha shot back and Chase paled a bit. "The Final Act App…. I remember Eddy telling me about some weird behavior, that's you!" Chase yelled out and Alpha chuckled with a nod and Spike growled.

"I hate it when you get to nerdy and create things! You made more things like the Final Act App and put them in your chip!" Spike growled out and cracked his knuckles as Chase glared at Alpha.

"Ready to team up Spike?" Spike let out a growl with a smirk and nodded and the two took off at Alpha.

* * *

><p>"Where would Chase go?!" Mike yelled out in anger and he felt a tug and landed in a weird dark area of his mind and glared at the beast in the cage.<p>

"Edward… why have you called me here?!" Mike growled out and a slit eye could be seen from the other side and it glared at Mike.

"**I was going to be nice and tell you that your friend is in one of the dark dimensions but I rather not be specific because of your attitude." **Edward shot back and a claw tried to reach Mike but the Energy User jumped back and glared at the beast again.

"Fine then, thanks for the little tip!" Mike said and disappeared out of the mind fast and Edward growled.

"**Why can't that mortal see that we're allies?! He treats me like I'm a plague and doesn't care for me at all. That's why I will never tell him how to deal with his Guardian Protector who has gone to the dark side."** Edward laid on the floor of the cage and went to sleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Alpha blinked and looked around the area with a dark smirk and stood up and smelled the air of darkness and depression and fear and grinned.<p>

"Let's play with chaos." Alpha muttered and traveled to the castle, his black eyes held a glint of red, a glint for craving blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Still another short chapter I think.<strong>

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Life or Death! Demon King's new ruler!**_

**Odd: Here's the next people up for their power mentioning's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Zoey Greenwald

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Angel; Queen of Angels

**Age: **18

**Personality: **She's the nice girl of the team, but can easily go Commando when angered and pushed too hard. So don't anger her at all.

**Appearance: **Red tank top, a pair of white wings, tan cargo pants, black sandals, and a large canister between her wings which holds her bow and arrows.

**Power(s): **Angel wings that let her shoot her feathers as an attack.

**Weapon(s): **Bow and Light arrows.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Sky (?)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Ghost Queen; Mimicker

**Age: **17

**Personality: **She's also a nice girl and can also get quite competitive for anything. Great gymnast as well.

**Appearance: **A light grey tank top, black pants, white tennis shoes and lenses that appear in her eyes when she mimics people.

**Power(s): **Mimicking

**Weapon(s): **Boomerang

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Sierra (?)

**Gender: **Female

**State: **Speeder; Fan Girl

**Age: **17

**Personality: **She's a hyper psycho fan that's obsessed with Cody but she seems to relax a bit since season three.

**Appearance: **Purple shirt, pink pants, pink and purple shoes as well as a little holster for her weapon.

**Power(s): **Super speed

**Weapon(s): **A light cannon that can grow or shrink in size and fit in the holster.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase: Don't forget you can pick for who's powers are revealed next!<strong>

**Mike: Review or PM! **


	18. Life or Death! Demon King's new ruler!

**Shinx: Another chapter of TODH?! Oh my!**

**Chase: Just to let you know, this story will end in a few chapters…. Sad isn't it? If Shinx gets enough reviews to 100 or more, then she'll make a sequel to this story.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but Edward, Echo, some other OC's, Diamond and her personalities**

**Naruto: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my! Mikey!" Odd shouted in worry with a random newspaper and Mike turned around only to get smacked in the face by it. Mike skimmed it and paled when he read it.<p>

_**Demon King has been defeated by unknown challenger!**_

"That's Chase!" Odd shouted in worry and Mike gulped and made a portal and took off fast into it.

* * *

><p>Alpha sat on his new throne with a smirk, his black eyes now having the red be dulled, his craving for blood all gone, that is until Mike ran into the room with energy flaring, looking Alpha dead in the eye which ticked him off.<p>

….he's going to have a blood feast tonight!

* * *

><p>Mike and Alpha shot glares before Alpha flipped off his throne, looking Mike dead in the eye. Mike shivered a bit because of how dark Chase's eyes were.<p>

"Let me guess, is this Alpha I'm with right now?" Alpha let out a chuckle which sent shivers down Mike's spine and his energy lightened up a bit.

"Let's get this over with pipsqueak, I want to see some blood tonight!" Alpha shouted and ran at Mike with a staff and flames aimed at Mike quickly.

"**Sunshine shield!" **A shield of energy popped up and absorbed the attack into energy and Alpha smirked when the energy dissolved completely, taking the shield with it and Alpha hit Mike straight in the face with the staff and Mike screamed a bit and backed away while holding his face in pain.

"**Demonic Summon: Cerberus the Hell Hound of the Underworld!" **Cerberus appeared in flames, a black beast with three heads, sharp black teeth, blood dripping out of its mouth, sharp blood dyed claws and fangs with a giant sharp tail. Mike's eyes widened and the Hell Hound was charging at Mike, until a giant blue flame cat with one yellow eye and a green eye appeared and tackled the Hound away with flames bursting from its mouth.

Mike turned fast and noticed Odd and Naruto on the sidelines with grins as the cat, Matatabi the Two-Tailed Nekomata, fought Cerberus and Alpha let out a growl. Mike and Alpha charged at each other and Mal appeared and knocked the flames away from hitting Mike and a Rising Sun hit Alpha in the chest but Alpha gave a shit scaring grin and kicked Mike and Mal away and laughed.

"That tickled!" Alpha shouted in laughter and Mike's eyes widened. Odd flipped over and latched onto Alpha's back. "Will this be ticklish?!" Odd yelled out and did something to Chase's neck and Alpha's eyes lost the red altogether and he growled and hit a wall and Odd yelped and fell off.

"_OMEGA APP!" _Alpha screamed out and growled and his eyes were turning lighter at every second and Mike and Mal teamed up together and charged at Alpha.

"**Raijingusta Sun/Flame Blast Shadow!" **Mike and Mal shouted and hit Alpha right in the gut, and it blasted the Demon King right into a wall, coughing up blood in the process while his eyes turned a normal hazel.

* * *

><p>"….and that's what happened." Mike finished explaining as Chase shook his head with a sigh.<p>

"Then I'll be leaving to get stronger to protect you Smith." Chase mumbled and disappeared in a flash of lightning and Mike facepalmed soon after.

"Now back to the original I think topic, how can we kill Necrolander?" Odd asked and Mike groaned.

"We train." Naruto put it simply and everyone groaned out loud and Naruto sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Okay, I'm a bit sorry that I rushed that chapter! I want to at least have next time be three years later, which more people will be saved and other things, then the plot thickens with Emerald appearing with a kid, a little kitty getting into Mike's hands, Mal runs away, and other sorts of things happen!<strong>

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Time Skip! Meet Cloud, Jake, Julie, Echo, Claw and Tsuki!**_

**Mike: Okay, there were no suggestions for whom to do next about powers, so were not doing the segment today. When we get suggestions we will.**

**Odd: *laughs a bit* Review or PM!**


	19. Time Skip!

**Shinx: Might not be updating as fast now, got a swollen thumb, Hehehe…**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except the plot, Edward, Echo, Claw, Tsuki, Cloud, Diamond and her personas**

**Chase: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three years later…. <strong>__**Naruto's POV**_

Okay, after three years of training, which makes this, like four years of being out of our worlds and reunited? Mike and the TD cast have all their powers, while Odd developed two alter-egos during this time and some experiments gone wrong, we met a brilliant swordsman named Kazuto Kiriguya, we call him Kirito. Dexter upgraded the Lyoko gang's bracelets but Odd hasn't told his friends about his alter-egos because he's upset about them. **(1)**

Me? Oh, I've finished training with my chakra about a year ago and now I'm helping Mike and Mal learn how to control Edward's power. Speaking of Mal, he's gone missing about a year ago and we haven't seen them since. Josh and Crystal, I swear they need to pair up because they'd make a cute couple!

Anyways, Angie is still the usual annoying with her puns and Bayleigh has learned to control her powers. Chase is MIA since the whole Demon King thing but there's been a shift in winds, and I hope it's for the good of humanity.

* * *

><p>Mike flipped around the area in search for something in his unfrozen world since the Odd versus Ulrich battle. When he looked to his right, he had seen a little fluffy white cat with little wings running amok, the cat holding stolen steak in its jaws while running from Chef who had a butcher knife.<p>

Mike jumped out of the tree and grabbed the cat and flipped back into the tree before Chef could see him. He sighed in relief when Chef growled and left and he stared at the cat.

"Master Mike!" The cat exclaimed and Mike's eyes widened in surprise and he fell out of the tree in shock and the cat turned to the size of a full grown lion and grabbed Mike before he could land with her tail and flew down to the ground with him.

"What?! Who are you and why'd you call me Master?!" Mike yelled out in shock and surprise and the cat blinked and smiled.

"I'm Cloud Moon! You're my owner Michael Ryan Moon!" Cloud said and licked Mike's face and Mike laughed a bit then blinked. "You knew my first and middle name… my real parent's last name was Moon?" Mike asked in confusion and Cloud nodded and purred when Mike scratched behind her ears.

**(I'd recommend reading the first chapter of Inner Thoughts to get Mike's past, a bit too lazy to type it here… Hehehe...)**

* * *

><p>Mal coughed a bit of flames and cut up the tree fully and put it in a pit. Words remained in Mal's head and he growled and mumbled…<p>

"_**Five against one,**_

_**When the one leaves, peace may be achieved,**_

_**When the one returns, everyone will be doomed to relive their fears"**_

Mal sighed and sat on the ground in front of the little fire he made by using his elemental chakra and a bit of Edward's chakra. He got the Yang chakra and he controls it with skill while Mike has a bad time of using it.

Barking and shooting could be heard and Mal turned around to have a little puppy jump into his bag and hide there while a hunter glared at Mal and ran off another way and Mal raised an eyebrow at the puppy.

"Sorry about that Mister! I wanted to hide from my owner who's trying to kill me." The pup said and laid on Mal's lap and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why would he do that to you? You're just a girl puppy…" Mal muttered and the pup showed sharp teeth and licked Mal's finger softly.

"I'm a Monster pup that was discarded from my family that man uses me as entertainment and I bit him and he tried to kill me now." The pup said back and her tail wagged when Mal pet her.

"What's your name?" Mal asked and the pup barked a bit in happiness when he rubbed her stomach.

"Tsuki! It's Tsuki!" Tsuki said in happiness and Mal gave a small smile until Tsuki said something unexpected.

"Why are you running away from a prophecy that isn't even yours?" Tsuki asked and Mal blinked in shock and stood up and put the fire out.

"No, I'm going back now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the time we cut to the TD cast members, they were under attack by Emerald and a child was stuck in a bubble…<strong>_

"Let that kid go Emerald!" Mike shouted in anger and the boy, no older than eight, hugged his knees and closed his eyes in fear.

"If he's the so called prodigy of yours, then I shouldn't since this child needs to be dead before you train him." Emerald said and the mark on her neck glowed darkly and she yelped when Mal sliced at her from behind, making the bubble pop and the kid took off behind the trees.

Emerald paled a bit when the mark turned pitch black and her eyes did the same and she spoke with venom at Mike. "**Michael, nice to see my enemy for the first time." **Necrolander's voice came through Emerald's voice and Mike's eyes narrowed.

"Necrolander…" Mike said back with venom and Emerald chuckled, at least, Necrolander did while possessing Emerald's body. "**This stupid girl is nothing to me anymore because of letting the prodigy goes, so I'd like to give a warning, next time we meet, one of us won't survive and I mean for you not to survive." **Emerald's eyes turned lifeless and she collapsed and DJ fainted while Mike's eyes widened as an invisible dart hit his neck and his eyes slited up and he growled and roared in rage.

"Mike!" Zoey shouted in shock as Cloud grabbed the child, Jake, and ran into a portal into the hideout with him.

"**You're done for!" **Mike roared and he was cloaked in red chakra and he glared at Zoey and stabbed the Angel right in the heart and his eyes widened with Zoey's as the chakra upped itself more in anger and sorrow as Zoey dropped dead. Mal and Naruto tackled Mike down and Mal absorbed the chakra and Mike's power died down and it showed Mike crying hysterically.

"W-Why did I k-kill her?!" Mike shouted and cried more and took off running into a portal and it closed fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the hideout!<strong>_

Mal was pacing as Cloud showed Jake around a bit until…

"Watch out!" Corey Riffan yelled out and the Heroes of Legend book landed in Jake's hands and it glowed brightly. A little girl appeared out of the book, about Jake's height appeared. She had a purple dress that goes to her knees with a black sash around the waist black shoes and she has Jake's skin color and black hair that goes up to her shoulders, purple eyes with a hint of gold in them and circular wings that fit her body.

"Who are you?" Odd asked in curiosity and the spirit girl from the book blinked.

"Something that starts with a J…" She muttered and Naruto's eyes widened.

"How about Julie?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"Julie it is!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desert area….<strong>_

Mike was crying still while running in the desert with speed that can rival Sierra's and was holding his stomach, it was hurting because he was crying so much and Edward was trying to escape. Everything looked normal until Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head when someone hit him over the head with something.

A girl with a wolf mask hovered over him a bit, holding an energy blocking seal in hand and it stained Mike's head with the seal. Her body was cloaked with a pure black cloak and she turned and walked off until coyotes started to surround Mike and they were about to eat him until she ran back and grabbed him and disappeared with him very fast.

* * *

><p>Odd was humming to himself as he was drawing in his sketch book and was doodling up the heroes in it and drew some other characters.<p>

'_You know you're boring me right?' _A voice spoke up in Odd's mind, different from Demon's voice completely but held a dangerous tone and Odd shrugged.

"Oddy is more quiet than you Claw." Odd stated out simply and he felt Claw roll his eyes in the mind.

'_She's pestering Demon right now.' _Claw shot back and Odd laughed a bit to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown location<strong>_

Mike stirred away slowly as he sniffed the air a bit to smell some kind of stew being cooked and he opened his eyes to see the girl serving herself some of the stew and was about to move his hands until he felt that they were tied behind his back.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mike yelled out and struggled and the girl huffed a bit and walked behind Mike and untied his hands and handed him a bowl of the stew.

"Its rabbit meat stew, one of my specialties." The girl said and Mike's stomach grumbled and he sighed and started to eat it.

"Who are you?" Mike asked while eating.

"Its Echo." Echo said and rolled her eyes under the mask and Mike sighed a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: There's a giant chapter for ya!<strong>

**Naruto: Next time! **_**Death King and Kitsune! Revival and the fight!**_

**Odd: That one means, that will be the summary of the mini series. Of course if you think I deserve a mini series after the TODH ending...**

**Echo: Jake and Julie belong to _Totaldramafan102_ **

**Mike: No blog today… sorry… author won't write it until her finger is not swollen anymore.**


	20. Death King and Kitsune! The Fight!

**Shinx: Another update, here's TODH!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but Edward, Sapphire, Emerald, Echo, Ruby, Diamond and her personalities**

**Echo: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So…" Mike trailed off and Echo rolled her eyes under her mask and growled a bit. "Shut up before I tie you up again and this time, I'll gag you." Echo shot back and Mike gulped a bit and looked at her in confusion. "Woah, no need to be harsh." Mike said only for Echo to start to get up and he gulped. "I'll stop okay! I just wanted to know why you saved me!" Mike shouted and Echo sat back down and stirred the pot of stew a bit.<p>

"A hero that has a prophecy that everyone in the universe, cannot just die from sorrow and coyotes." She phrased her words and Mike's eyes twitched. "Everyone in the universe knows that I have to defeat Necrolander?" A nod came from Echo and Mike sighed and leaned against the cave wall for a little puppy with mangy blue fur and yellow eyes to crawl on him.

"That's Sol, a Lonely Pup from the lonely dimension." Echo said in an obvious tone and Mike smiled sadly a bit and pets the pup that barked and laid on his lap and his tail wagged until he fell asleep on Mike's lap. "He seems nice for a lonely pup." Mike said and remembered reading that lonely dimension animals were untamable and would attack when ready.

"That's because he's only a month old and got kicked out of his pack. I feed him some special vitamin milk so he can survive without his mother's milk and he's come to like me so he stays with me and protects me. He sees you're not an enemy so he trusts you, so I guess I have to trust you since I trust Sol." Echo said and the pup curled up on Mike and she sighed and took the pup and put him in the little basket covered with fur and the pup was soon soundly asleep.

"How about we talk about why you were wondering lonely in the desert crying?" Echo asked and Mike looked sadly at her. "I-I hurt someone badly and now they're… gone." Mike said and teared up and Echo resisted to sigh and slowly walked over to Mike and seemed to give him a hug but really, she injected a sedative into his shoulder where she rested her hand at.

"It's okay… everything will be okay. Wait, how about I tell you a folklore that may help you with your situation?" Echo said and released from the hug and Mike smiled kindly and he was starting to feel sleepy. "Sure." Mike said with a yawn and Echo gave him a fur to use as a blanket.

"Once in the depths of the Underworld, there was a King who loved battle. He'd love challenges but he seemingly always would win, and the claim was that if they lose, they would die and lose their soul to him. But if the challenger won, nothing would happen. Which ceased the fights and the King was getting bored of things so he decided on something, if the challenger won, he'd get one free wish to bring anyone back to life, no matter how they died." Echo said and Mike's eyes drooped down and he flashed a grin.

"That might be the way… to get… Zoey back…" Mike said and closed his eyes a bit with a yawn. "Man, how did I get so sleepy all of a sudden?" Mike asked himself and Echo shrugged and Mike's eyes drooped close completely, with slow breathing coming from the Energy User and Echo sighed and took off her mask…. Only to be Diamond Aozora!

"Nighty night Mikey." Diamond said and leaned over and heaved him over her shoulder and took him deeper into the cave and laid him down on a bed at the very end of the cave, which had furs all over a simple bed. She smiled at Mike's sleeping form on the bed and covered him with a fur and walked off a bit and laid near Sol and started to pet him in his sleep, while picking up her mask and putting it back on before heading to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ugh… what happened?' <em>Mike thought as he woke up inside the cave as the memories came back and he bolted up and noticed he was on a bed with furs of all kinds of animals on it. He looked around to see Echo sleeping next to the basket which held the sleeping Sol. He remembered the folklore Echo told him about and gained a grin and a stupid, but useful idea.

He grabbed some rope and snuck over to Echo and picked her up and took her to the bed which she didn't respond to the movement as she slept and Mike quickly used the rope and tied her up fast. He checked the knots to make sure no escape for her and smiled at his work. She knows something about that folklore, and he's gonna make her take him to the Death King! Mike grinned and poked her cheek and Echo stirred and woke up fast and struggled and growled at Mike.

"Sol! Attack!" Echo shouted and Sol growled and hopped out the basket and ran at Mike but the Energy User took action and grabbed the pup and itched his ears and the pup quickly submitted to Mike and barked happily at Mike in response and Echo sighed and pulled at the rope with a frown.

"Why'd you tie me up?" Echo asked and Mike shot a look at her and grinned. "You're gonna tell me how you get to the Death King." Mike said and Echo growled and struggled to kick Mike but the ropes wouldn't let her.

"I would never lead you there." Echo said and Mike raised an eyebrow. "Please! I need to save an old friend from death itself!" Mike pleaded and Echo huffed. "Fine, you have to chant three words four times and a portal will be made. Spirit, Body, Mind." Echo said and Mike sighed and put Echo on the bed.

"Spirit, body, mind…. Spirit, body, mind…. Spirit, body, mind… Spirit, body, mind!" Mike chanted four times and a dark portal emerged and Mike grabbed Echo while Sol hopped on his shoulder, and went right into the portal.

* * *

><p>Odd yelped and ducked under a black gunk shot by some girl with a fox costume. She called herself Kitsune, and she wanted Odd out of the way for good before the cat-boy could find Mike.<p>

"Come here kitty, kitty, kitty~." Kit said and Odd panted and hid behind a building in a deserted world, trying to keep his breath steady while he hid from her. Black gunk shot at him again and he took off in a cat sprint, trying to dodge the attacks from Necrolander's newest apprentice. Odd hopped onto roofs fast while Kitsune followed shooting more black gunk but every time it missed and she got angrier. "Enough of this!" Necrolander's voice spoke up and Odd slid beneath him as the baddie appeared right in front of him and took off in a cat run.

'_Two against one, not a good thing.' _Odd thought and hid in a broken building while reloading his arrows fast. _'__**Seems you have a predicament, I'll allow you a battle tip. A house divided by itself cannot stand.**__' _Demon hissed at Odd and a light bulb went on in the cat-boys mind.

"Hey foxy! Why team up with the old geezer? He may just betray you in the end like with Emmy Emerald! Why don't you take him out now and get the power all for yourself?" Odd shouted and Kit grinned and shot magic at Necrolander and the time freezer used his shield to block it and Odd smirked and slid under Necrolander and aimed his gauntlet at the guy's head.

"Nighty night baddy!" Odd said and his gauntlets let out a elemental arrow and got Necrolander right in the head and everything faded out of existence for the guy and Odd gave a cat grin and cheered, accidentally shooting Kit who was about to shoot magic at Odd, in the forehead as well, letting the two die together, Master and Apprentice.

* * *

><p>"Who dares to come to me for a challenge?!" A voice boomed as a cloaked king sat on a throne and Mike set Echo down and walked forward with a glare.<p>

"Michael Ryan Moon-Smith, Energy User and prophesized Savior of Universe, container of Edward the Eleven-Tailed Dragon. And I challenge you to a fight to reclaim my loved one's life." Mike said with no hesitation and the figure chuckled and got off the throne and threw off his cloak. A black uniform attire was on him, a scythe on his back to claim souls, his eyes hazel, filled with understandment of the universe. Mike's eyes widened and paled completely at the sight and said one thing…

"Chase….?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Who ever thought Odd could kill two people without going psycho? What really goes on in Odd's head, you may never know… :3<strong>

**Naruto: Next Time! **_**The Fight! Universal King and Iso!**_

**Odd: *was sobbing* Six more reviews and we get a sequel! But there's only three/two chapters left!**

**Mike: *looks worried* Um… I really hope we get 100 reviews before this story ends, or else we're screwed to not have a sequel.**

**Naruto: *in background after hearing Mike* *slams head against a giant tree***

**Shinx: Calm down you three- *Chase lights the whole area on fire and she puts it out fast while Naruto runs in the background on fire screaming* Chasey! **

**Chase: *was pale* The fangirls are coming. They're coming. We need to cover our tracks fast.**

**Shinx: *eyes widened in realization and gains a mischievous smirk* Hey folks, if you made it this far, I want to say… the team will be open to questions of any kind to the whole story! As long as you review~**

**Gang: *pale and eyes widened in fear* Shinx, please don't do this.**

**Shinx: *nods with a grin* We'll be taking questions now! Review please!**

**Gang: NOOO- *Connection Lost***


	21. The Fight! Universal King and Iso

**Shinx: Another chapter for TODH?! Yeah! *Dinging sound goes off in the background* Question time!**

**Question 1: From, **_**That one Mudkip**_

_**Question: Do you liek Mudkipz?**_

**Odd and Chase: *grins* Mostly the whole gang like Pokémon! So that includes Mudkips!**

**Mike: *rolls his fingers a bit* Unless you're talking about yourself, name with Mudkip, we like all authors that don't hate on our shows.**

**Questions 2-5: From, **_**Totalfangirl01**_

_**Question 2) Odd! What have people tell you about killing two people and one accidentally?**_

**Odd: *raises eyebrow* No one mentioned that to me, and I got rid of two antagonists in one fight for pete sakes! *Crosses his arms with a huff* Don't judge my thievery skills either woman!**

**Shinx: *hits Odd* Don't disrespect authors, they'll get revenge anyways.**

_**Question 3) *Note: Chase takes this as an insult* So that's where Chase went, hehe, I forgot about the guy…**_

**Chase: *eyes twitch violently and eyes slit and blow up a bunch of explosives and storms off***

_**Question 4) Plus, there has been so much time since I last saw the personalities… where are they?!**_

**Dexter: *polishes his glasses and puts them on* Simply, they're in Mike's mind, he hasn't triggered them at all, while Mal is out of Mike's body. You'll see sign of them in the chapter.**

**Question 6-Final for the day: From, **_**headhuntman**_

_**Question 6) Odd are you in love with Diamond or are you not?**_

**Odd: *hums a bit as his ears twitch and his tail sways back and forth* I'll break the fourth wall a bit for this question. *breaks out a little camera and opens it to show him with two kids* These are my kids… *rubs his head a bit* I have an older one, but you won't know that until we get 105 reviews or 100 to get the sequel… *sighs and itches his brain* You see, my first love interest was Dia, we had one kid before she 'died'… then, that villain drugged me and poof! I have two kids! *groans and face palms* Why does my life suck? I do not know… but I find my love interest in **_**Cyber Troubles**_**!**

_**Final Question) Mike who would you rather date Dawn or Dakota if Zoey wasn't available?**_

**Mike: *shakes his head* Neither actually, Noah has Dawn and Sam has Dakota! I can't steal their girls! If it happened to me, I have a little friend in my world called Lilly. But I would never actually see her until I moved on over Zoey.**

**Questions Complete!**

**Shinx: *was seething at Odd* You little brat! You spoiled a bit of something! And you destroyed the fourth wall! Mike, disclaimer before I destroy the whole area chasing after this cat! *Odd runs away and Shinx starts to hunt him down***

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Edward, Iso, Necrolander, Kitsune, Echo, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond and her personalities**

**Chase: *smirks at Odd's torture* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chase and Mike shared looks at each other as they followed each other on opposite sides while Chase's death glare wasn't helping Mike's feelings of fear and sorrow of losing to Chase. Chase moved his hand and a katana with a sheath appeared in his hand. Chase pulled out the sword and blue souls flowed out screaming for help and Mike's eyes widened in shock as Chase's eyes were the normal hazel they were.<p>

"Let's go!" Chase yelled and charged at Mike and Mike hesitated but charged forward and charged energy and shot at Chase, for the bionic to only duck and Chase to slice his arm and Mike's eyes widened as Chase sped off to the other side and instead of leaking blood, blue aura leaked out of the wound and a sizzling sound could be heard before the wound was gone.

'_That hurt really bad! But why did it?!' _Mike thought as he clutched his shoulder where the wound was supposed to be and Chase turned around and glared at Mike.

"That's the Soul Katana! It can destroy the soul of its victim instead of killing the person itself!" Echo shouted as Sol was biting at the ropes. Chase growled at Mike and charged again at Mike but the Energy User took a deep breath and battled which he gained slit eyes, blue markings around his eyes and his fangs and nails enlarged.

"**Sage Mode, Dragon Sage mode, brillant idea Michael." **Chase's voice was deeper and more violent than Mike's ever heard out of someone. "What's wrong with you?!" Mike shouted and Chase aimed a plasma grenade and shot it at Mike for the MPD boy to duck barely and run back a bit while Chase growled.

"**On my journey, I battled and was everywhere… I know when everyone's deaths are supposed to be, I know everything!" **Chase shouted and Mike's eyes widened when he noticed something attacked to the back of Chase's neck but the bionic shot an electric blast at Mike but he once again dodged.

"Chase! You're being mind controlled! Stop this and let me help you!" Mike shouted and Echo stretched as the ropes slid off and Chase gave a murderous grin and hit the ground with the katana and souls stretched out of the ground and three figures formed and Chase gave a confused look.

"**This is supposed to be the whole Team Gem, where's the shapeshifter?!" **Chase shouted in rage as Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald's eyes were dark and they shot a combined attack which could kill Mike and time seemed to freeze. Echo took off in a sprint, took off her mask and cloak to show her regular clothing, and used it as a type of shield as she ran in front of Mike and the blast hit and smoke arouse.

"D-Dia!" Mike shouted and Diamond stood up and looked at her team with sorrow and teared up. She took a step forward and ran to her team which stood still and she hugged them crying. "I miss the good days! I miss the misery, I miss the bad things that made us stick together! I miss the way Emerald hated me for being a bit better than her! I missed Sapphire's and Ruby's screaming of who ate the last popcorn bag which only I could create which it was fun to watch! I missed the way I got blamed for messing you all up with Prime!" Diamond was sobbing while hugging them in a warm embrace and Chase seemed to freeze at the word 'Prime'.

The reunited Team Gem stood still and silent, not counting Diamond's crying. Their eyes were turning lighter as the thing on Chase's neck was fried and fell off. Sapphire blinked and noticed his cousin/sister crying, hugging them as if they were **gone**. Then the memories hit him like a train, fighting off Emerald who turned and her getting her revenge by killing him. He hesitated but hugged the team as well soon after, tears flowing freely from his eyes and falling. He was always told by his dad to never show weakness, but this team, no, this team was his family.

Ruby was the second one to blink and notice her love interest and her best friend crying which made her tear up a bit. Her memories of her death came back to mind. Some petty thief got her in the chest and stole her orb, that thief was someone that looked like Necrolander in his old years. She teared up and her shoulders wrapped around her team and her tears were finally free. She didn't care if she was thought to be the weakest out of the gang. She didn't even care if she shown any type of weakness! This is her family since being an orphan.

Emerald, the latest Gem to have died, blinked and noticed her ex-teammates hugging each other and herself, crying. But she teared up herself, remembering why she did this in the first place. Sapphire killed your whole clan, but in truth, Necrolander killed them all in a Sapphire disguise to trick her to start an vendetta to kill Sapphire and get revenge for the clan, when in truth, she should have went after Necrolander. She learned the truth before her death and her tears, stowed away a long time ago, finally were freed while she slowly but surely she hugged the ex-team- no wait, she hugged her long lost teammates.

Mike looked at the reunion in shock and awe as they were all hugging and crying and they were telling each other about their deaths while Dia told how she managed to survive all those years, wishing to meet her comrades again, which she finally got her wish. Diamond motioned Mike and Chase over and the two hesitated but complied. The team spilt from their hug and started to wipe their tears away.

"M-Mikey… I'm sorry about not telling you I was alive, it was for the better, not the worse. You've matured over those three years and I'm proud." Diamond said and backed away, which Emerald and Ruby stepped forward. "Mickey Mouse Mike, I may have not known you for a very long time, only that one meeting in your subconscious." Ruby paused as Mike snickered a bit.

'_At least someone got it right, __**Vito.**__' _Chester thought and Vito growled in the mind which Mike resisted laughing and Ruby huffed a bit. "But I was right about you, I trusted you and you've not turned dark." Ruby finished and backed away.

"Michael… I known you from the very start as an enemy but you were truly an ally, I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused which you earned this." Emerald said and Mike glowed in a pure green color and green mist formed in his hands and his eyes widened, he gained Emerald's powers. Emerald backed away and Sapphire stepped forward with a kind smile.

"Michael Ryan Moon-Smith, am I right?" Sapphire asked and Mike smiled, knowing his heritage and Sapphire continued. "Anyways, I'm glad you've asked for help from allies in the other worlds. You know many things now, but troubling times will come when we won't be there to help you anymore, keep training and prepare for the finale that could come any day, and keep fighting until the very end, brother. Energi had the both of us, but I was taken away and became sisters with Emerald. Energi Moon had three children and adopted Diamond. Emma Sullen, Sapphire Solonaka, and Michael Ryan Moon." Sapphire said and Mike's eyes widened.

"I-I have siblings?" Mike said slowly, processing the information and Chase laughed a bit. "Hey, I had to deal with remembering I was the Gem's teacher back in the old days." Chase said with a chuckle and Mike blinked and face palmed. "Wait… my Mom was the first Energy User Energi. That was a long time ago." Mike said and Chase facepalmed.

"You're 1119 Mike, you traveled 1,000 years into the future!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Soon after an explanation to Mike about the whole time travel incident, the gang left the death area, Chase parting ways from them soon after while the gang went back to the hideout. But the little thing on Chase sparked back to life and two souls reformed as it burned apart, one of the people were Necrolander himself…. The other was someone no one knew about.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah I killed Necrolander!" Odd finished explaining his story and Team Gem smiled as the gang was getting used to them all being revived until a pulse went around and everything was blown everywhere in the room and Emerald shot a glare at Odd.<p>

"He's alive you fool, whatever you did didn't kill him." Emerald said and Odd's eyes lit up in rage. "I shot him right in the head with an elemental laser arrow which he collapsed and stopped breathing for an hour! I checked and stayed there!" Odd shouted in rage and the Lyoko gang had to hold him back before he would launch himself at the brooding teen.

"Trouble at the Universal Palace." Diamond said and all of them but Team Gem gave Diamond a questioning look and Diamond pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh and made a portal where every hero recruited ran in fast.

* * *

><p>Bodies littered the ground of soldiers as the heroes kept walking forward until they reached their destination. Necrolander was down, his neck cracked completely. Another person who looked like Necrolander grinned at them and Ruby's eyes narrowed. "You, you're the one who stole my time freezing orb!" The figure grinned at Ruby and nodded slowly.<p>

"Yes I am dear Ruby of Gem… you're parents have heard of me before, I am called, Iso, ruler of the Universe." Iso said slowly and Odd's eyes widened. "Y-You killed my dad! That's how I recognized you!" Odd shouted and Iso grinned at him. "You do look like your father Odin, and I'll happily kill you the way he supposedly died." Iso said and Odd shivered in remembrance and glared.

"You're the one who planned it all didn't you?" Diamond asked and everyone looked at her in shock. "Yes…. But you were supposed to have died Daiyamondo Aozora. If you did, I'd be on the throne, but three people are in my way. You, Michael and the Universal King." Iso said and everyone glared and growled at him… only for his head to be chopped off completely and they all looked on in horror as Chase licked the blood off his face with a murderous grin.

"I am the Universal King fool, you should have never tried to resurrect yourself using my Death King powers." Chase scolded the head like it was a child before kicking it away and wiping the blood on his white cloak before throwing it to the ground and grinned at them. "Um, you just told me Chasey was fine Mikey." Odd said while glancing at Mike.

"Oh that? That was merely a clone posing for my Death King status, I have more power than you can imagine! I have it all! I'm the perfect human!" Chase laughed manically and it sent shivers down everyone's spines and Chase grinned at it. "You fear someone so powerful than you… I like it!" Chase laughed and Mike closed his eyes in fear, remembering a faint dream of blood lying everywhere and opened his eyes at Chase, filled with new confidence.

"I will win this fight Chase." Mike said and Chase glared at him and flipped his scythe around with a grin towards Mike. "Bring it wimp!" All the heroes jumped back as Mike and Chase charged at each other, energy and darkness flaring at the highest forms and the both dodged each other while Mike glared and growled while Chase snarled at him and moved for his scythe. An idea sprang to Mike, and he grinned with the perfect plan and the best way to execute it.

"Odd! Now!" Odd grinned and flipped into battle and shot laser arrows and Chase was forced to make a force field so he couldn't grab his scythe and he growled. "Naruto! Go!" Naruto wasn't there at all and Chase snickered and took a step back only for a rock to turn into Naruto himself from a puff of smoke. "I'll be taking this! Thank you! How about I repay you? Here we go, **NA-RU-TO! Uzumaki-Namikaze Barrage!**" Chase hit the ground and coughed up blood as Naruto hopped back to the other heroes with the scythe.

"You little brats! How about a little fun?" Chase grinned as winds blew as Cerberus appeared with a roar, more giant than ever and Mike growled a bit then remembered something. "Oh Corey? Turn demonic time?" Corey sent a grin and turned full demonic and Cerberus stopped and ran to Corey, noticing its old master and best friend. Chase growled and gained an idea and time started to relapse, making objects hit Mike slow and fast until Svetlana gained control and perfectly dodged each attack and shot a water attack at Chase which the bionic got shocked from charging up an electric attack and time stopped being tampered with, Cody soon having to fix it.

"How about some old friends?" Waru! Ran! Ranko!" A giant fourteen tailed wolf-dog appeared with a giant twelve tailed bird and a thirteen tailed snake and they all roared and Mike gulped as the three beasts were charging at him until Owen turned giant and smacked Ranko away while Cerberus followed a command from Corey and attacked Waru. Ran screeched and ate Mike soon after he jumped up.

"MIKE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Failure!<strong>_

_**Weak!**_

_**Dead-Last!**_

_**Stupid!**_

_**Freak!**_

_**Monster!**_

_**No good human!**_

_**You've done nothing good!**_

_**Get him!**_

_**Die!**_

_**Go away!**_

_**No one wants you here!**_

Mike's eyes were black with red pupils. He was holding his head in pain while he was falling into an abyss. Nothing was going to save him… the only thing here left was hatred. Hatred from his fellow peers. The Voice of Hatred soared through Mike as he was living through this before his death. He never got to revive Zoey either… he failed them. A little white speck flowed through the red and a little white flash appeared soon after.

_No, you can stay here._

_We believe in you._

_Don't give in._

_We're here for you._

_Heroes stick together through thick and thin._

_We are the Dimensional Heroes, and we can deal with anything._

The Voice of Reason argued with the Voice of Hatred and the two fought for control of Mike and he closed his eyes to be only in the room where the Eleven-Tailed beast watched on with amusement, wondering if Mike will figure out the right way.

_Don't listen to hatred, listen to the truth._

_**Don't listen to the lie, listen to me.**_

_It's trying to use you for destruction._

_**It's trying to use you to become a weapon for them to use.**_

_You save people, they change._

_**Because they fear you.**_

_They trust you with their heart._

_**More like fake trust until they find a way to get rid of you.**_

Mike screamed out in his mind in sorrow and anger, the two voices continuing their argument. His personalities or even Mal's voice wasn't present in the mind. Edward hesitated at first to do anything, but looks like he'll step in. "**Michael… snap out of it. Don't listen to hatred or reason. They're trying to control you, if one of them gains control, its game over." **Edward said and Mike gritted his teeth and held his head in pain.

_**Don't listen to that beast in your mind.**_

_It's trying to make you its slave._

'_I make my own decisions! You're both teaming up to get rid of him! You both try to use me! I make my own decisions as a hero!' _Mike thought and the two voices quieted down completely and he looked at Edward in awe, the beast helped him. Edward out stretched a claw to Mike and Mike hesitated but shook it. The cage dispersed and Edward sat in a lotus position and growled.

"**Get out of this beast and get those three other beasts out of the way, only I am the strongest, and you are my strong jailor. We are a team." **Edward said and Mike nodded with a grin and disappeared out of the mind fast.

* * *

><p>The heroes looked in shock as Chase walked to Ran. "Let's see if my bird fully ate your friend." Chase said only for the beast to be destroyed in a puff of smoke and Mike was shrouded in pure light blue chakra which Naruto gave a grin and Mike smirked and sped to Chase which the bionic quickly calculated and sped faster than Mike was allowed, but the extra speed boost for Mike was wearing Chase down. "Crystal! Josh! Angie!" Mike shouted as Chase landed far off and the three quickly tried to attack but was propelled back by a force field, but it was broken when Bayleigh used her powers and Chase growled at her. "Kirito!" Mike shouted once again for only Chase to pull out his Soul Katana which Chase and Kirito exchanged blows. "I'll be taking this, thank you!" Kirito said and swiped the sword and flipped back to the other heroes.<p>

Chase was panting very hard, his bionics all used up while his power was depleting. He glared at Mike weakly and Mike glared back. "Why would you be fighting us Chase? We're friends." Mike said and Chase snarled.

"You didn't see all the murder, the chaos, the sorrow, the broken, weak, sick and harmed. I had seen it all when I came and took the throne! I want to save this universe from it but you all fight and it brings pain to everyone around! The universe life is all affected from a simple poke to a slice of the neck!" Chase shouted with tears and shook his head in pain and looked at Mike in rage and roared.

"Chase… you can stop the hatred by stopping this, you're hurting people." Mike said and Chase slowly blinked and noticed the blood from Iso and the cracked neck from Necrolander and he breathed heavily, reality setting in that he's killed many people. "It's all me…" Chase trailed off in sorrow and shook his head as a memory bank swam through the bionics eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nonononono!" Chase screamed while he was getting his chip implanted by Douglas and he went through the whole operation fully awake. <em>

"_Hey calm down." Little Mike said and Chase breathed fast and looked at him with sorrow. "Thanks for helping me calm down." Little Chase said and Mike smiled kindly. "I hope we can be best friends someday!"_

_Chase froze in his spot, witnessing the destruction of a person deep in the portal of the Underworld and he growled at King Death. "I challenge you! And as a win, I'll take your throne!"_

"_I never thought I could ever possess the key to everything." Chase mumbled as he held the Universal Crown in his hands and slowly put it on and his eyes flashed completely._

* * *

><p>"B-Best friends…" Chase trailed off and walk slowly towards Mike, the heroes waiting to attack on command but Mike didn't flinch as Chase slowly took Mike's hand and pulled a little piece of a soul from it and he made his katana fly back to him and cut the little piece and soon… Zoey's body was unconscious and was in Mike's arms. Mike had tears prick his eyes and he hugged her tightly.<p>

"T-Thank you for everything Mike… not even giving up on some sort of lost cause that I was becoming." Chase said with tears and Mike smiled.

"It's what best friends do."

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: *snickers* That's why I didn't update Chase's Inner Thoughts. <strong>

**Naruto: *was sobbing* N-Next t-t-time! **_**Epilogue! Sequel?**_

**Chase: *was panicking* How are we gonna deal with the fan girls/boys?! **

**Shinx: Simple, we wait them out after barricading ourselves in here with food that'll last us years!**

**Mike: I'm not so sure about that plan…**

**Odd: *cocks his head to the side* Why not?**

**Chase: They'll find a way in, I just know it.**

**Naruto: Stop panicking about fan girls you big baby.**

**Chase: *hisses in demonic form* I AM NOT A BIG BABY!**

**Naruto: *eyes widen and was pale* *hides behind tree* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Mike and Odd: *sweat drops***

**Kirito: *sighs* Don't forget! We're taking questions of any kind!**

**Shinx: Please don't make Odd break the fourth wall again! Or else I'll have to put the wall together again with bricks!**

**Kirito: *mumbles* I don't get paid enough for this.**

**Soul: We don't.**

**Kirito: *eyes light up in flames* WHAT?! *Glares at Odd***

**Odd: *jumps out a window… to only jump back in* Shinx! The fans are already arriving!**

**Shinx: *mutters curse words* Um… we'll be taking questions and dares next time! **

**Gang: *eyes widen* NOO!**

**Shinx: Review please!**

**Gang: *were about to tackle Shinx… but soon it reads Connection Lost***


	22. Epilogue! Sequel?

**Shinx: You don't like questions anymore? *Huffs a bit while the gang was in a studio, the windows and all exits were blocked up with unbreakable metal***

**Corey: Why are we even stuck here?!**

**Mal: Fangirls and fanboys. Simple explanation. *Dinging noise was heard and the gang groaned***

**Question/Dare Time!**

**(Note: Random order, not keeping track of authors)**

**1) Do you like Riki?**

**Odd: You're right… we don't know who Riki is… so, we don't know.**

**2) Just calm down, or… do you like mutated crocodiles swimming in lava while sharp and blinding arrows are shot at you?...**

**Odd: *huffs* I did that once… Mike threatened to rip my pelt off because I was sent to the hospital and I used his credit card to pay the bill! *Laughs and Mike shot a glare at him***

**Question/Dare Time Complete!**

**Odd: *grins as he hears pounding outside* The fans are coming!**

**Chase: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except Team Gem, Kiddies (Co-owned with **_**Totaldramafan102)**_**, Diamond and her personalities, Edward, Waru, Ran, Ranko, and some other OC's! *The banging got louder***

**Shinx: *eyes widen* Kirito and Tony… status report please.**

**Tony: The fans are breaking through the metal…**

**Shinx: Enjoy readers! *The metal was broken and the fan girls and boys storm the area***

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chase's POV<strong>_

It's been about four years since Necrolander and Iso were defeated. Everything was starting to be peaceful now. But, it's not always peaceful…

The Dimensional Heroes (as we called ourselves) were disbanded the day after we had the party that signaled the end of the evil in the universe, technically speaking since I kept the villains in their world for fun for them. I've been keeping an eye on them all, and I a bit surprised at them…

Odin Neora, AKA Odd Della Robbia, found out that the girl that drugged him, Crimson/Kitty, had been pregnant after their little fun moment. Two babies at the hospital, names, Nicola and Rob Della Robbia. But I gave him his family history book per request, and he soon went missing with his kids, I haven't seen him since.

Michael Ryan Moon-Smith, AKA Mike Smith, got married to Zoey and they had their happily ever after. They got married a month after and I haven't heard from them or the other TD and PI cast members. But they all married each other or met some lucky people, they all had kids as well and I was surprised at that. Jake Rivers still visits Mike, they gained a bond of siblings and they were happy as can be, Mike, my best friend, was happy.

Kirito, after the incident, married Asuna Yuki and they asked me to pull their virtual daughter out of SAO and I did. Kazuto Kiriguya, Asuna and Yui were completely reunited, while Asuna I heard was expecting another kid, I'm surprised about that as well.

Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, he grew up to finally own Stark International. He was a teen when the group first met him trying to protect his best friends and we only got to save him, it was sad but he proved to be really helpful after all. He and Dexter erased the time effect fully which made everyone happy.

Corey and his band were still the best. Mike and I found out we were related to him, and it came as a shocker to everyone. Corey was the Underworld Prince, and he took the throne from his father in the end, and it was beautiful as the Underworld and Death King became friends.

Naruto got his dream fulfilled. He became Hokage after finishing the Fourth Great Ninja War, holds all nine bijuu, trying to prevent the ten-tails Shinju from being recreated too. He also defeated the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya, me and her had a bit of a past but I didn't mention it to him. Naruto and Hinata married, they had a little girl named Katura. **(A/N: Get the reference? XD)**

Dexter, he matured after the whole incident. He became really smart and I hired him to be the Universal Professor and he gladly accepted. He's a teen right now, and I've been teaching him some tricks I learned when I became Universal King. Dexter even invented a new element!

Ben, he went back to his world and fought aliens again. It was nice to see him mature as well. Him and Julie had hit it off a bit, I think he might marry her, but yet again, I wouldn't mess with fate for the two. I really hope they do though!

Soul and Maka hit it off as well, I kinda thought they were meant for each other and it was really true! I hope that their future leads to great things as well!

Team Gem? They went back to their superheroing around the universe, the only ones who actually stayed fighting against people in the universe. But Diamond stayed with me…

Because I married her of course! Me and her hit it off when we first met each other! We got married and had five kiddies named Drake, Topaz, Avory, Jaret, and April while Diamond is expecting two more baby boy twins! Don't even yell at us about that either… Hehehe…

My family in Lab Rats? Oh yeah… we didn't tell them anything, they think I'm missing. I don't want to tell them since they'll be very angry at me and I don't wanna die!

The rest of the gang? I had to erase their memories… I wanted to protect them from anything happening to them so I erased their memories completely and sent them home, they think the whole thing was just a dream. The rest of the gang kept their memories, you know, the ones I mentioned. I really hope it was for the best!

….but I feel that it isn't…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Late at night, Mike's POV<strong>_

Ugh! Why does it have to be me?! I had to work over time again because my co-worker Ned wasn't there for his acting part! Yes, I'm an actor. Mal and the other personalities… kinda moved on out of my mind, meaning they have their own bodies while they have different looks. I have to get home to see Victoria and David again with my lovely wife Zoey. I was in a rush so I ran over to my car and pulled out my keys. Zoey is expecting a third child and we learned it was a girl, so were gonna name her Milley.

A cool steel piece went right to the back of my head as I was about to unlock my car. "Don't move a muscle." A dark voice said and I gulped. Oh great! I'm getting mugged! "Give me your wallet." The thug said and I resisted sighing. I could use my energy but I had to stay as a civilian or else I'd blow my cover, I better cooperate or I won't see my kids again. I reluctantly handed him my wallet and the gun was still at my head.

'_Good thing I left my credit cards and cash at home for grocery shopping for Zoey.' _I thought to myself and resisted to smile. The thief is only getting my ID, which can easily be replaced. Now the thief would let him go and he'd be free from the maniac! "Back of the car, now." The thief said and I gulped and walked to the back and noticed the guy snatched my keys. Oh great! I'm his captive! And I can't get a good look at the guy! He grabbed my hands and tied them together behind my back and a crinkling sound registered in my mind.

'_If I could turn around without getting shot, I seriously would!' _I yelled in my mind to receive no answer from my personalities and the thief put a piece of tape on my mouth, just great. Now I can't yell out for help, where ever I'm going. He smoothed it out before opening the trunk to my car and threw me in and I quickly turn to get a look at the guy, and my eyes widened.

"Hey Mikey, long time no see?" A cryptic voice growled out at me and I glared right at his face, no wait, he's an exact lookalike of me. I growled and tried to yell at him but the tape held still and the lookalike of me chuckled, with a metallic bit in its chuckle.

"Don't worry Michael… I'll play nice." The cryptic voice cood at me and shut the lid of the trunk and made sure it was locked. I felt the car moving and I gulped. Oh man, now I'm in deep trouble! I tried to use my powers but I felt them being drained and I looked to see the rope glowing from my energy.

'_Oh great! I can't even use my powers to be free. I'm helpless…' _Mike thought to himself and let out a yelp when the car hit a bump and Mike's head hit a piece of metal located in there. Everything was going blurry and black dots danced around his vision and everything turned black…

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: *body was messed up, and the gang was relocated in a bunker filled with supplies they'd need for a couple of years.* Hello again! Liked the little spoiler ending to the sequel?<strong>

**Naruto: *was bleeding in the head, claw marks all over his body* *weak strained voice* Woohoo! New sequel! We're not done yet!**

**Odd: *kisses were all over his face and he slipped on his bracelet and turned Lyoko form* Ugh… those psycho bitches ripped out a bit of my hair…**

**Mike: *was knocked out, lying on a bed with a blanket covering him* *the fangirls had clearly stolen all his clothing***

**Mal: *groans* Keep an eye out for the new sequel title! **_**The Avenging of Dimensional Saviors!**_

**Kirito: *was building a bunch of doors with Dexter, Corey and Tony, making sure the room couldn't have fangirls in there* …**

**Diamond: *was drinking cocoa after the incident, looked like a train wreck* …Can we nuke them?**

**Ben and Soul: Review or PM I guess…. *faints from the pain and blood that was leaking from them due to the fan girls***


End file.
